Gijimon
by Staryumie
Summary: Snorunt accidently turns every Pokémon in a human and every human in a Pokémon. Can Pikachu Snorunt and his friends save the world?
1. The cursed berry

Welcome to this story. Let me present, my name is Staryumie but my real name cannot be revealed to the Internet, sorry about it. Lets the story begin.

Prologue:

Long before you were born, a lot of fearsome or cute creatures were born. They are known as Pokemon. Each one has a different power.

Some time before a young trainer named Ash Ketchum from Pallet town started his journey, there was a legendary Pokemon known as Darkrai. It once wished of the fights to end though he causes nightmares. It unexplainably stole the parents of a young Snorunt. What was he doing? Nobody knows.

This is a story that tells us about an electric mouse, a cute singer, an aura guardian and a little girl that got a choosing problem. Note: There may be some Pokemon that does not appear in the games, anime or manga.

It was a day like other in the city of Nimbasa where we can see a young 10 year old kid known as Ash Ketchum. He is traveling with his Pikachu to be one day the ultimate Pokémon trainer in the world. Since everyone has a dream to make true in the future but it requires inspiration, work, concentration and friendship.

Ash: We have soon a battle with an unknown girl.

Pikachu: Pika Pi, Pikachuchuchu (Ash. I wonder how she is and how her pokemon is)

Suddenly, the phone rang. It was Dawn and her Piplup.

Dawn: Ash, I hope you are ready for this.

Piplup: Pipipipipluplupu (Good luck)

Ash: Thank you Dawn.

Pikachu: Pikakaka (Goodbye, we are late)

Ash said goodbye to his friend and turned off the phone. They took the nearliest train to reach the main coliseum of the city. The mysterious trainer was a girl called Yuri and her main Pokémon was a female Snorunt.

Yuri: Eh. Hello.

Ash: Hi, I am Ash Ketchum.

Yuri: Thanks. My name is Yuri and she is my Snorunt.

Snorunt: Snorurururunt (Hello new trainer)

Ash: He is my main Pokémon, Pikachu. He does not want to evolve.

Pikachu: Pikiapikachuchu (Long story)

Yuri: Well, Snorunt does not want to evolve until she takes the choice of evolving into a Glalie or a Frosslass.

Snorunt: Snoruntunt (Is so hard to take choices)

Nurse Joy then arrived to explain everything to Ash.

Nurse Joy: See Ash, this Snorunt must take a choice and the best one. Once a Pokémon evolves, it cannot be changed back to his, her or its previous form since nobody has discovered the formula for that.

Chansey: Chansey chansey (Yes you need)

Snorunt: Snorunt tunt (Just start training)

Pikachu: Pikapika (Don't worry, you will choose one day)

Snorunt: Snorunt snorunt snorunt (Thank you Pikachu).

Ash: Before training, I think we need some time to know about us better.

Yuri: Lets see the city from the window.

Ash, Yuri, Pikachu and Snorunt came to the window from the second floor. They heard the sweet song of a singing Jigglypuff and the saw the light of the aura of a meditating Lucario nearly a garden. They were very concentrated in their activities that they could not notice the things happening to their surroundings.

Snorunt: (Yawn).

Yuri: Oh I think she needs to sleep a little.

Yuri brought a blanket and a pillow for her Snorunt. The ice pokemon had a dream of her father who was a Glalie. It was the moment of her birth when she was still in the wild.

Dream...

Glalie: Glaglalie (Come here daughter)

The egg hatched and a baby Snorunt came from it.

Snorunt: Snorunt snorunt (Daddy)

She jumped to hug her father.

End of the dream...

She had another dream 5 seconds later. This time about her mother, a Frosslass. When she was still young, she had fear of the darkness of the forest.

Dream..

Snorunt: Snonorururnt (Mommy, I am scared)

Frosslass: Frosslass frosslass (Oh daughter, come here)

Snorunt hugs her mother and fells better.

End of the dream...

She finally had a dream, better said a nightmare about how she lost her parents in hands of Darkrai.

Dream..

Glalie and Frosslass: (Scream) (Snorunt Help)

Darkrai: Bwahahahaha (Your parents are now with me).

Snorunt: SNORUNT (MOM DAD)

Darkrai disappears in the sky with Glalie and Frosslass

Snorunt: (Cries in the floor)

End of the dream...

Snorunt: SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORUUUUNT (AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH)

Shuppet: Shupppp? (Scared?)

Snorunt: Snorururunt? (Who are you?)

There was a Shuppet nearly her.

Shuppet: Shup shup shup (Just eat this berry and you will take your choice much easier)

That was a black berry with human shaped spots and Pikachu shaped spots.

Snorunt then ate the berry without the leaves it had. It tasted terrible.

Snorunt: Snorururunt SNORUNTNORUNT (I don't feel different YOU LIED)

Suddenly, the leaves of the berry started to glow.

Shuppet: Shuppeeeeeeeeeeeeeet shu shu (Yes my plan worked)

Snorunt: Sno? Snorururururunt? (What? This was a trap?)

Shuppet: Shu shu shu pet pet pet shupet shuper shupeh (Yes it was just as Darkrai said to me)

Snorunt: SNOOOOOOOOOOOORUNT (DARKRAI KILLED MY PARENTS)

Shuppet: Shushushushushu (Its plans were to turn every Pokémon in a human and every human in a Pokémon)

Snorunt: Snorurururunt? Snorunt snorunt snorunt (But in case of genderless Pokemons? I don't want to see them)

Shuppet: Shuppet shu shupet (They will be turned in males or females, there are no genderless humans in the world. That would be very very very very very weird)

Finally, the leaves exploded and the radiation made Snorunt and Shuppet to glow. It later got Ash, Yuri and Pikachu in the restaurant.

Ash: Eh, what is going on?

Yuri: We are glowing.

Pikachu: PIKA (OH MY GOD)

The radiation also reached the aforementioned Jigglypuff and Lucario but they did not notice that as they were too concentrated in singing and meditating respectively. More chapters coming soon.


	2. Three heroes

Since the last chapter, everyone switched from pokemon to human and everyone got dispersed though the city except for Jigglypuff and Lucario as they got too concentrated in their activities to even sense that. Pikachu landed in a mysterious vineyard.

Pikachu: Oh my, where I am?... Wait, Since I can talk human? Ash? Yuri? Snorunt?

Pikachu was lost, he was turned in a young 13 year old kid with a yellow jacket, brown pants, black shoes and blonde hair with a snood with his ears. Pikachu started to cry.

Then he heard an unknown voice, it was singing a peculiar song.

Jigglypuff's song.

Pikachu: (Yawn) I need to... Wait wait a Jigglypuff was turned to human? I need to find her.

Pikachu ran a lot through the area and found a girl with pink hair wearing a pink dress with pink shoes and a snood with pink ears. It was Jigglypuff. As she had her eyes closed while singing, she did not notice her and her audience were turned in humans.

Jigglypuff: Ji Jiiigly puff Jiglyypuff.

Pikachu: Hey you.

Jigglypuff stopped singing.

Jigglypuff: Hey you little stranger, HOW DARE YOU DISTURB MY SWEET SONG?

Pikachu: Don't you see? Your audience: Bulbasaur, Tepig, Charmander, Oshawott, Chikorita, Squirtle, Snivy, Torchic, and Cyndaquill are now asleep and they are also humans. Just look at me, I used to be a Pikachu.

Jigglypuff: Hmm that should explain why I-I-I-I I CAN TALK HUMAN! My little pinky form is gone.

The audience woke up.

Tepig: Oh my god, for the first time ever I am not very sleepy after the song.

Charmander: Wait? Since can you talk human?

Squirtle: Hey, why is everyone a pokemon disguised kid?

Chikorita: Just look. I will use my reflect ability so you can use it as a mirror and you can see yourselves as how human you are now.. REFLECT... I said REFLECT... MY POWERS DOES NOT WORK.

Cyndaquill: Our powers were stolen.

Oshawott: MOMMY

Bulbasaur: Who is the responsible for this mess?

Torchic: When I recover my chick form, I will use my flamethrower ability to cook the guy who made this.

Snivy: Hmm. This could be the reason, we did not got asleep as strong enough to sleep for 30 minutes or more like when somebody hears Jigglypuff song.

Jigglypuff: What should I do? I want my sweet voice back.

Pikachu: We have to ask an oracle or some sort of it.

Suddenly, they heard a voice.

?: Hya.

Pikachu: Let me guess, Staryu.

Staryu: Hi guys, did somebody notice I am male now?

Jigglypuff: Actually Staryu, we supposed that.

Pikachu: Don't you know? You are a human boy now.

Staryu: Yeah I used to be genderless.

Bulbasaur: You needed to have a gender. Genderless humans does not exist.

Staryu: Are you finding an oracle?

Pikachu: Yes.

Staryu: Find a Lucario.

Jigglypuff: But he is the aura pokemon not the oracle pokemon.

Snivy: Well his name is a corruption of oracle and he can read the aura of the other pokemon and humans.

Torchic: He can analyze your auras to see what do you want. He can then find a cure for that.

Staryu: I recently saw a Lucario in a nearly waterfall. He was meditating very deeply and meditation brings wisdom.

Pikachu: Was he turned in a human?.

Staryu: Sorry but yes he was.

Jigglypuff: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, wait I need to breath.

Staryu: Don't worry, I have this leaf with an incantation written, but is written in Unown. Lucario can read it.

Pikachu: Oh thank you Staryu.

Jigglypuff: Tell us the direction.

Staryu: Come with me.

Pikachu and Jigglypuff followed Staryu and then they found a blue haired kid wearing a black bandana in his eyes, he was barefoot. He was wearing a black outfit and a snood with two blue animal ears. It was Lucario who finds himself in an extremely deep state of meditation so he did not notice the change of his body. Staryu said goodbye.

Jigglypuff: Shouldn't he say ohhhhmmmmm or something?

Pikachu: That is optional. Now we need to awake him and ask him for help. He is the only ex pokemon here that can read Unown.

Jigglypuff: Are you crazy? They are very peaceful when helping others or when not fighting. But they get very dangerous and angry when they are interrupted or when they are fighting. If we awake him, he will kill us.

Pikachu: I will just use a volt tackle to awake him.

Jigglypuff: Remember that you don't have your powers.

Remembering the loss of his volt powers, he walked to the meditating pokemon and poked at him, then he punched him. But he continued meditating and his body was still in perfect health.

Pikachu: OH PLEASE JUST WAKE UP OR SOMETHING, please.

Lucario finally opened his left eye and then his right eye. He saw the two kids.

Lucario: What do you want, I need to meditate to keep my aura in an steady state.

Pikachu: Sorry for interrupting but we need your help to read this incantation. Is written in Unown and is the only way to recover our powers. BUT PLEASE DO NOT KILL US.

Lucario: Don't worry, I won't even hurt you but... Why I am speaking in human language?.

Jigglypuff: I am a Jigglypuff and he is a Pikachu. We were turned in humans and lost our powers like you.

Lucario: Is that true? then let me see.

Lucario closed his eyes to try the aura sight and spot the auras of Pikachu and Jigglypuff. But...

Pikachu: See something?

Lucario: No, just my eyelids.

He opened his eyes.

Lucario: Let me see that leaf.

The leaf had written this in Unown:

=Follow those steps to get your powers back=

Jigglypuff: What? That's all?

Pikachu: Look there is more.

The text vanished and was replaced by another text.

=Step one: Find a Mew=

Pikachu: Find a Mew? But is a legendary pokemon!

Jigglypuff: Did you have ever seen one?

Pikachu: Well, I once saw a Mew in a mysterious tree and previously another unknown Mew.

Lucario: We don't have time to loose, we have to go.

An adventure begun.


	3. Ashchu

Hello guests and users, here you have the third chapter of this story. Updates are weekly .Author Note: Sometimes, chapters will be edited so you can understand them better or for add some more words, remember this please. Meanwhile in a garden of the other side of the town, Ash was unconscious in a tree stump when he woke up. He felt very different.

Ash: Pikapika... pika PIKACHU PIKA (Ow my head ... Wait a second I AM TALKING PIKACHU).

Yes, Ash was turned in a Pikachu again. Ashchu is back since several episodes from the pokemon anime. But he was not the only one that had this destination.

A shadowy figure came from the road. A Snorunt.

Yuri: Snorunt? (Ash?)

Yuri was turned in her main pokemon, Snorunt. Just like Ash.

Ash: PIKAPIKA (I found you)

Yuri: Sno runt (Ash I am scared)

Ash: Pika pika?, pika pi (Why not? We were turned in our respective main pokemon)

A Bulbasaur came out of the blueberry bushes. It would be another Pokemon that was previously a human.

?: Bulba, Bulbasaur? (Ash, are you injured?)

Ash: Pika, Pikachu? (No, Who are you?)

?: Bulbasaur, Bulba Bulba (No other than Prof. Oak, I was turned in a Bulbasaur, the first Pokemon registered in the National Pokedex.)

Yuri: Snorunt (At least you weren't turned in a Charmander. I am pretty scared of fire-type Pokemon)

Ash: Pikapika? (Why?)

Yuri: Snorunt (Because they can burn me and I ice-type Pokemon are weak to them, I just love my Snorunt and I want to keep her away from them)

Ash: Pikapika pikachu pikapika (So you must be careful while catching Pokemon)

Yuri: Snorunt, Snorunt (We were turned in pokemon too)

Ash: Pikachu pika pika pi (I was turned in a Pikachu and Yuri was turned in a Snorunt)

Prof Oak: Bulbasaur saur saur bulba bulbasaur (As I studied there is a mysterious berry called, switch berry that grows in a tree known as the darkmere tree)

Ash: Pika pika pika? (The Darkmere tree?)

Prof Oak: Bulbasaur bulbasaur. Bulba bulba saur saur saur bulba (A tree that grows under the floor of the Nimbasa city. It has 5 different kinds of berries and the most known of them is the switch berry)

Yuri: Sno runt? (Switch berry?)

Prof Oak: Bulbasaur, bulbasaur bulba bulba bulbasaur. Saur saur bulbasaur. (Is a berry that can turn anyone in a pokemon and it can also turn pokemon in human people, it must be given to a pure ice type pokemon and it mustn't know about it. It only grows each 100 years.)

Ash: Pikachu, pika pika (So, an ice type pokemon ate it not knowing the truth about it)

Yuri: Snou runt (We have to find that pokemon)

Suddenly, and Axew and a Pansage came out of the top of the trees and fell down from them. Axew crashed in the Prof Oak (Bulbasaur)

?: Axew (Sorry)

Prof Oak: BULBASAUR (GET OFF OF ME)

Ash: Pika? (Who are you)

Iris: Axewewew (I am Iris and he is Cilan)

Cilan: Pansage (We were turned in our respective main pokemon)

Yuri: Snoru- (We have to-)

She couldn't finish her sentence. This is because a Zubat landed on her.

?: Zubat zubat (So sorry)

Ash: Pikachu? (Brock?)

Brock: Zubat zubat zubat zubat (I was turned in a Zubat for some reason. I can't see anything without my eyes. I can't control those wings)

A Togetic appeared flying from the starred sky.

Ash: Pikachu? pika pi? (Misty? Where you turned in a Togetic?).

Misty: Toge toge, togetic. Togetic (Yes I was, long time we don't see. This makes me to miss my Togepi)

They heard two familiar voices.

?: Skitty skitty? (Why I can only say one word?)

?: Ralts ralts (And I can understand the pokemon language)

Ash: Pika pika?, pika pika? (May?, Max?)

May: Skitty skitty skitty skitty (This is a long story .I was turned in a Pokémon and my brother was turned in one too)

Max: Ralts ralts (I am now a Ralts and my sister is now a Skitty)

Finally, a Piplup came with an hysterical run.

Ash: Pika pi, ka (Let me guess, Dawn)

Dawn: Piplup, pipipiplup? (This is terrible, we were turned in pokemon and our pokemon got lost. Piplup! Where are you?)

Ash Pika? Pikachu! (What? Pikachu!)

Iris: Axewewew! (They may have got away in another corner of the city. My poor Axew!)

May: Skitty? Skitty? Skitty? Skitty? Skitty? (Munchlax? Blaziken? Wartortle? Venusaur?)

Ash: Pikachu (Don't worry. I will find them)

Prof Oak: Bulbasaur! (But is a dangerous quest!)

Ash: Pikachu, pika pika pika. Pikachu! (He was my first pokemon, he may have got lost someplace in the city or very very far away from it. I need to save him. He is my best friend!)

Yuri: Snorunt snorunt (I will come with you Ash. Friends are always together)

Ash and Yuri said goodbye to his friends and began their own quest to restore them and his friends to their normal forms. They also needs to find the ice-type pokemon that accidently ate the berry and turned every pokemon in a human. How are Pikachu and his two new friends? Is Snorunt okay?. Find more in the next chapter.


	4. Reunited friends

Hya, welcome to a brand new chapter showing Pikachu and his new friends in a new quest made to save the world from being humans forever and reach the recently returned to live Darkrai. Pikachu and his friends were walking around a night-sky garden. Pikachu was speaking about his Snorunt friend.

Pikachu: I really want to know if she is in a good state. I am very worried about her, Is she okay? I want to see her now so we have to progress.

Jigglypuff: Blah blah blah, we won't progress if you continue talking a lot, we won't find that Snorunt, wait. Who is that Snorunt?.

Pikachu: Is a friend I met.

Jigglypuff: Is your girlfriend?

Pikachu: What? No!. My true girlfriend is a Buneary. Where is her?

Lucario: Let me see your aura.

Pikachu: But how? You are a human now and your powers are gone.

Lucario: They aren't gone at all.

The aura was still with him. He put his hand in Pikachu's head and closed his eyes

Jigglypuff: Is he meditating again?

Pikachu: I think he is sensing my aura.

The aura Pokemon did not speak and his breathing was quiet. He was totally concentrated.

Pikachu: See something?

Lucario finished sensing and he opened his eyes. He retired his palm from Pikachu's head.

Lucario: Just as I thought. You are Ash's Pikachu.

Pikachu: Wow, how did you knew that?.

Lucario: Is in your aura.

Pikachu: And how could you read it without your powers.

Lucario: Despite we were turned into humans, we will always be a Pokemon in our hearts.

Jigglypuff: Wow, I love your speech.

Lucario: And the Snorunt you met, I met her before.

Jigglypuff: I think I met you before too.

As a result of Jigglypuff's words, Lucario started remembering he met an Igglybuff when he was still a Riolu.

Flashback...

It was a dark sky night, a lonely Riolu egg laid near a lake alongside an Igglybuff egg. When they hatched, they soon became friends. They walked around the forest for so long as they found a Snorunt walking in a road with a Glalie and a Froslass. The bad part was when she saw the Darkrai appearing from the clouds and stealing her parents.

End of the flashback...

Jigglypuff decided to tell that sad story to Pikachu. He became sad after that.

Pikachu: (Gasp) I can't believe she had a sad life.

Suddenly, they heard cries from a corner of the vineyard direct from the west of the area. Pikachu heard a similar voice before.

?: HELP ME! HELP ME!

Pikachu: Hey! This voice is similar to Snorunt's voice.

Lucario: I feel it too.

Jigglypuff: You can feel anything.

Pikachu: We have to go and save her!

They ran at least 100 Kilometers, they were tired (Exept for Lucario who has a strong aura despite being a human now).

Pikachu: Look!

It was the recently humanized Snorunt. She was turned in a girl with an orange hood, black boots and black hair. When the leaves of the Switch berry exploded and turned everyone in humans, she landed in a cliff. She was about to fall down and that cliff was bottomless. Everyone that falls on it, dies and does never return so nobody knows what is in the bottom of it.

Snorunt: Help me!

Pikachu: Don't worry! We will save you!

Jigglypuff: I will add some bottom music for this mission. I added lyrics to my song.

Pikachu, Lucario and Snorunt: JIGGLYPUFF NO!

Too late. She began her singing. It was stronger than in the past times (Now in human language).

Jigglypuff: There are some dreams in the day, the are many dreams in the night, the stars wake up in the night to bring you, the best dreams you can dream. Is a Pokemon, singing a song, her name is Jigglypuff. Don't get asleep or I will draw in your face...

While Jigglypuff was singing, Lucario used his strong aura to avoid getting asleep. He needed to stay aside Pikachu and Snorunt to keep them with the eyes open.

Pikachu: Jigglypuff, you must stop.

Jigglypuff: The sky is pink in the mornings, is dark blue in the night, lovely dreams you will get when you sleep, my name is Jigglypuff.

Snorunt: As you stopped singing, CAN YOU HELP ME PLEASE?.

Jigglypuff: Finally, somebody that does not get asleep with my songs.

Pikachu: She draws in your face when you get asleep with her songs.

Snorunt: Help!

Pikachu and his friends finally gave the hand to their friend saving her from falling from the cliff.

Snorunt: Oh, thank you.

Pikachu: You're welcome.

Jigglypuff: And how did you end here?

Snorunt: Long story but... I don't want to talk about it.

Pikachu: It's okay, you won't need to talk about it if you don't want. Let's go find Mew.

Snorunt: Find Mew?

Pikachu: Is part of an incantation written in this leaf.

Snorunt: But how can you understand it if is written in Unown?

Pikachu: It's easy. Lucario can read Unown. Really Lucario? Lucario?.

He did not answer. Pikachu looked around and found Lucario meditating in an ice peak (Like in Super smash bros brawl).

Jigglypuff: (Thinks: He meditates a lot so this would be the reason of why is sensitive to the aura energy from other people or Pokemon)

Lucario: (Still has his eyes closed) No, I have this power since I evolved.

Jigglypuff: How can you hear what I think?

Lucario decided to stop meditating and he jumped from the ice peak.

Lucario: Remember I can read the auras of other people despite not being a Pokemon for longer. This is what aura guardians do. Just look at your heart.

Jigglypuff: I can't see it. My dress and my skin are covering it.

Snorunt: Is not literally.

Pikachu: But how? You are a dual type Fighting/Steel-type Pokemon. Not a Psychic-type Pokemon.

Lucario: Mind reading and Aura reading are not necesary to be the same.

Snorunt: Can you explain me what is the aura?.

Lucario: Is an invisible light that emanates from every living creature including the plants and organisms. Very few people and all of my species, can sense it and they can sometimes look at it. If you are stressed, scared or upset, your aura gets curved and stormy. If you are happy, peaceful or comforted, your aura gets in a regular straight state. The aura is like the sky which can be sunny or cloudy, some people has a dark aura with a lot of bad thoughts while other people has a pure and noble aura. It can be kept clean when you meditate. This is the reason I do it.

Jigglypuff somehow felt something weird in the deepest of her body. She liked Lucario's speech and this made her to look inside her body without her eyes. She probably saw... Her aura. Or perhaps her heart.

Pikachu: We have to go.

Jigglypuff: I hope Staryu is okay.

The quest continued.


	5. Reflected truth

I did not see ya 5 days ago. Anyway, here is the fifth chapter (Spoiler alert: This FanFiction probably will end the same day of the airing of the final episode of the best wishes series in Spain (I think)). Author note: Genderless Pokemon will have the gender of their voice actors.

I have some news: after Staryu helped Pikachu and Jigglypuff to find Lucario, he decided to leave the corner and find his friend Starmie.

Staryu: STARMIE? WHERE ARE YOU? WHAT GENDER WERE YOU-

He accidently slipped in a frozen lake losing the control of his legs. He crashed in a sleeping Snorlax (Better said, a human that was turned in a Snorlax).

Staryu: Ack! I have to get out of this place until he wakes up.

Snorlax: Zzzzzzzzzzz (Yawn).

That sleeping Pokemon was about to awake!

Staryu: (Thinks: I better get quiet)

I did not work at all. Staryu was very nervous to continue walking. A sweat drop slipped from his blonde hair and landed in a ring that was in his hand making a glass-vibrating sound.

Staryu: Wait? For what is this ring for?

That sound woke up Snorlax. Staryu looked behind and got scared.

Staryu: ACK! SNORLAX, SORRY FOR WAKING YOU UP BUT DON'T KILL ME! I AM TOO YOUNG TO DIE, YOU GOT IT?! I HADN'T EVOLVED YET!.

Snorlax: Snooooor, lax (Don't worry, you are okay)

Staryu: Ah, I have two questions. One: What are you saying? Oh my stars, first time I can't understand the Pokemon language. Two: Did you saw a human Starmie?.

Snorlax rolled. Staryu found an unconsious woman with a purple dress and a ring with a ruby in her hand. She was Starmie. To make it worse, the gem of her ring was shattered, Staryu understood something. The ring in his hand contains his life gem as well as Starmie's ring contained her life gem and it was shattered leaving a worried Staryu.

Staryu: AAAHH! Starmie! My dear friend. No!

The poor star Pokemon ran to the probably dead elder-star. When it appeared to be the end of a friendship, Snorlax rolled again but Staryu got hit by the lazy Pokemon. At least, he rolled again in 3 seconds but Staryu was dizzy. When Pikachu came with his friends talking about Snorunt's past.

Pikachu: Really?, Darkrai stole your parents?

Snorunt: Yes.

Pikachu: But it once tried to stop the fight between Dialga and Palkia.

Snorunt: I consider it, a family thief.

Lucario: (Facepalm) not again.

Jigglypuff: What?

Lucario: I once heard about one of my species that thought that was abandoned by his owner. He was sealed in a staff for 1000 years, he was able to talk. That Lucario was released from the staff by a young trainer. But he then discovered that he was sealed in the staff to be protected as his owner sacrificed himself to save a mystical tree. Unfortunaly, the Lucario died from the same way knowing that things are not always what they look like.

The aura Pokemon heard some sobs.

Lucario: Pikachu?

Pikachu: (Cries) I met him. I saw him in the moment he died.

Snorunt saw Staryu with his friend and that sleeping Snorlax.

Snorunt: Hey! Aren't they Staryu and Starmie?

Pikachu: Yes they are. We have to see how they are.

Pikachu and his friends ran to the Snorlax.

Jigglypuff: How did he avoid the spell?

Due of not being able to use the aura sight as he was a human now, the aura Pokemon placed his hand on the sleeping Snorlax. He told his surroundings to be quiet and closed his eyes. He began sensing Snorlax's aura. He later opened his eyes.

Lucario: He did not avoid it. He was once a human but was turned in a Snorlax. Is written in his aura.

Jigglypuff: Can you see my aura?

Lucario: Of course.

He sensed her aura.

Jigglypuff: (Sigh) I wish something. To be a Lucario rather than a Jigglypuff.

Lucario: I knew you would say that. And you would later say: I really wish to be you.

Staryu: We need to do something. WE ARE LOSING HER!.

Pikachu: Who is her?

Staryu: My friend, Starmie.

Lucario: Let me help her.

Not knowing what was he doing, Pikachu saw how Lucario closed his eyes and pointed his hands to Starmie. Pikachu got scared.

Pikachu: AAAAHH NOOOOOO.

Jigglypuff: Why are you scared? He is just giving his aura to that Starmie. I think.

Pikachu: That's the problem. If he gives his aura, he will pass away! I already saw that!

Snorunt saw Starmie waking up. Lucario was still alive.

Starmie: (Dizzy) Ow my head,

Snorunt: Lucario, stop. Starmie is already recovered.

Lucario opened his eyes.

Lucario: I know that. I felt her waking up.

Staryu: But you lost part of your aura. How can you recover it?

Lucario: I need some minutes.

Lucario ran weakly to a river near that area. He sat down crossing his legs placing his hands together in them, he closed his eyes and a blue aura surrounded him.

Staryu: What is he doing?

Starmie: Doing his usual meditation. That is what he does.

Pikachu: I think he is focusing energy to increase his aura.

Staryu: Just go to see him and say my thanks to him for saving Starmie.

Starmie: Please, he saved me.

Pikachu: Alright but we need to wait the moment where he wakes up.

Jigglypuff: Disturbing a fighting-type Pokemon's meditation will be suicide.

Pikachu, Jigglypuff and Snorunt ran to the river and they walked quietly near Lucario without disturbing him. Suddenly they saw something weird. Lucario's reflection in the water wasn't the same, the water reflected him as his true form (A real Lucario).

Pikachu decided to look to the water and saw him as a normal Pikachu. Jigglypuff did the same and she looked her true form. Snorunt saw herself too.

Snorunt: I miss myself.

After that, Lucario woke up from his meditation.

Lucario: See the river?

Pikachu: Yes.

Lucario: It reflects what are you inside you.

Jigglypuff: I really want to recover me.

Snorunt looked worried about what she has done. She didn't want to say the truth to her new friends because they may get angry at her.


	6. About legendaries

Hello guys. Something I was waiting since January 8th 2013 was the release of two pretty cool games known as Pokemon X and Y. Alright alright, let's return to the story.

After Ash and Yuri were turned into two Pokemon, they have got a new mission: Find their Pokemon. There was probably a time limit to find them.

Ash: Pika pika, Pika (So, you are not from here)

Yuri: Snorunt (No, I am not from here. I am Russian, I used to live in Moscow. I moved here 4 years ago to start my Pokemon quest.)

Ash: Pikachu? (And how do you speak English, in your human form)

Yuri: Snorunt (Easy but not very easy. I studied it)

Ash: Pika chu (I am from this country but from another region)

Yuri: Sno? (Which one?)

Ash: Pikachu (From the Kanto region, I was born in pallet town. In my room, I have a Clefairy piggy bank, a Poliwag sharpener, a Zubat paper figurine, a Snorlax doll, a Staryu trash can, a Voltorb clock with a Pidgey inside and some other Pokemon stuff)

Yuri: Snorunt (One of my most wished dreams is to see a legendary Pokemon and own one if I can. My current Pokemon are Snorunt, Misdreavus, Smoochum, Ivysaur, Pidgeot, Clefairy, an Y Unown, Munna, Chespin, Rattata, Butterfree ,Wigglytuff , Slowpoke, Mawile, Corsola, Luvdisc, Alomomola, Chikorita, Ditto, Serperior and Sylveon. I own a master ball owned for my very wished moment of capturing a legenday Pokemon)

Ash: Pika (Wow, I don't own any legendary Pokemon)

Yuri: Snoooour (But they tend to be very hard to find, very few people has ever seen one in their entire lives)

Ash: Pika (I saw a lot of them)

Yuri: Snou? (Really?)

Ash: Pika pi (Not all the legendaries are unique. Mew, Shaymin, Manaphy, Phione and Meloetta are some of them and are a little easy to find)

Yuri: Snorunt (I always had a question in my mind)

Ash: Pika? (What question?)

Yuri: Snorunt snou? (Are them really genderless?)

Ash: Pikachu (Not them all. 7 of them have known genders like Latios which is a male only species and Latias which is a female only species. They are counteparts. Heatran is the only one of them that can be both male or female.)

Yuri: Snorunt? (I heard they can't breed but how there is more of them?)

Ash: Pika pika (Manaphy and Phione are the only legendary pokemon that can breed. Manaphy can breed Phione but Phione can't evolve into Manaphy. Phione can breed more of its species. I think that Lugia can breed only in nature as I saw a baby one named Silver)

Yuri: Sno (So no legendary Pokemon can evolve)

Ash: Pika (None of them are known to evolve, maybe with an unkown stone)

Yuri: Snouruntut (I heard about an unkown Pokemon called... I forgot it)

Ash: Pika? (Do you remember something of it?)

Yuri: Snorunt Snorunt Snorunt Snorunt (I remember of its name to be in Latin. It is completely genderless with a genderless voice and it. Is at least around 800000000000 years old. It has a dark and cold heart with no compassion of happiness. It's said that it once was a non legendary Pokemon with a gender and it. Its type is unknown)

Ash: Pika? pika? pika? (Dark? Ghost? Psychic?)

Yuri: Snorunt (I already said that. Is unkown)

Ash: Pika pika (The heart of a Pokemon has an unique power and each one has it's own personality)

Yuri: Snorunt? (What is your favorite legendary?)

Ash: Pika (I think Mew)

Yuri: Snorunt (I love it)

Ash: Pika? (Did you heard about the lake guardians?)

Yuri: Snorunt (Yes. Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf)

Suddenly: They heard a mysterious voice and a sweet music along with the voice.

?: Find yourselves in the lake alonsgside yourselves. Find more about your quest.

Once the voice stopped talking, the music stopped.

Ash: Pika (Let's see if is true)

They ran to the lake getting just a great surprise.

They saw two human kids in the lake being themselves. Just like Pikachu and his friends saw themselves in their true forms in the river.

Yuri: Snooou (Whoa)

Ash: Pika pi (I don't know who said this but thanks to him, her or it. Jirachi? Shaymin? Who is that Pokemon?)

They then continued their travels. Will they save their Pokemon and return everything to normal?


	7. The Xatu tribe

Hi guys, Sorry for the delay of this chapter. Very deep in the mysterious vineyard, Pikachu was walking alongside his friends with only a little problem: They are very very far away from their homes and they didn't had a place to rest. That was a very very tiresome travel for them. They just wanted to rest, It was 10:00 PM.

Pikachu: Ow my head.

Snorunt: Ow my feet.

Suddenly, they saw a mysterious yellow light far away from them. It was probably a tribe of Xatu.

Pikachu: Come on, we have to ask them for help.

Snorunt: Are you sure? They probably won't see us, they are always looking at the future with an eye and to the past with the other, not the present.

Pikachu: We have to do this. If we don't rest, we won't find Mew, and if we don't find Mew, we won't recover our powers, and if we don't recover our powers, we will die. Do you want this?

Snorunt: To be honest, we have to try.

Pikachu: Let me ask Jigglypuff and Lucario about this.

But when Pikachu turned around to ask them, they were gone.

Pikachu: AH! Were did they go?

Natu: With the rest of my tribe.

A mysterious aboriginal child was behind Pikachu and Snorunt. It was a young Natu, the sole of his tribe as the rest of his tribe has evolved before the (Incident)

Pikachu: Eh! Who are you?

Natu: The name's Natu. I found this in the lake the other day.

Natu showed a Thunderstone to Pikachu but he got scared.

Pikachu: AHHHHH! KEEP AWAY THIS THING OF ME.

Snorunt: What?

Pikachu: FORGET IT, YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND.

Natu: Pikachu?

Pikachu knew that the other Pokemon he met did not understand him. He ran away crying and hid behind a stone.

Natu: I think he does not want to evolve.

Snorunt touched the Thunderstone but she didn't evolve in anything.

Natu: First, you can only evolve by leveling up or with another stone. Second, you are a human now, they grow by the age, not by evolution.

Snorunt: I will speak with him. And say him something very important.

Snorunt walked behind the stone to speak with Pikachu who was crying.

Snorunt: Pikachu?

Pikachu: (Sob) what do you want now?

Snorunt: You don't want to evolve?

Pikachu: No!

Snorunt: But you evolved once, you feel something bad about it?

Pikachu: No but. I don't want to be a Raichu.

Snorunt: Why?

Pikachu:I met several Raichus during my life and they hurt me a lot during the battles. I don't want to evolve in one and turn agressive.

Snorunt: You didn't need to run away from the stone, it won't make you to evolve in this human form. You don't need to evolve if you don't wan't.

Pikachu: Thank you.

Snorunt: About that? Where are Jigglypuff and Lucario?

Natu: When you were looking to other side, two of my friends came and hit them behind their heads with logs. They fainted, we took them with us and we are going to sacrifice them to the volcano.

Pikachu: OH! NO!

Snorunt: Why!

Natu: Look at this plate.

Pikachu: But is written in Unown.

Natu: You must learn to read Unown, they say NFS (Neat Family Society). We want our tribe to get like that so we need to sacrifice Normal, Fighting and Steel Pokemom.

Snorunt: But you took two Pokemon.

Natu: Your blue friend is dual type so it counts.

Pikachu: All the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos Pokemon are now humans and they were randomly dispersed in the world.

Natu: Yes, we noticed it before it happened. Remember the great power of the Xatu. But is inside what counts in you. That wasn't changed.

Pikachu: We have to do something now.

Snorunt: Or our friends are lost.

Natu looked how Pikachu and Snorunt ran to the volcano.

Natu: Hey you two, come back here.

Pikachu: No without saving our friends.

Natu ran with them until he stopped them in the middle of the road.

Pikachu: Please, release them.

Natu: NEVER. WE WILL SACRIFICE THEM IF WE WANT. IS OUR DECISION NOT YOURS.

Snorunt: Won't you find an easier way?

Natu: There is no other way. Farewell. I am going to push the log where your friends are attached. They are going to be the volcano's aperitive.

Natu ran away, before that he made a tree to fall and it blocked the road of our friends.

Pikachu: Oh no!

Natu: GOODBYE LITTLE GUYS, SEE YOUR FRIENDS IN THE AFTERLIFE.

Natu ran far far away.

Meanwhile, near the Volcano.

Xatu tribe: Sacrifice, sacrifice, sacrifice, sacrifice, sacrifice.

Jigglypuff and Lucario were unconscious in a tree log. To make it worse, they were about to be roasted in the lava of a 100000 km long volcano. At least the smoke, woke up Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff: (Cough) That is an ugly smell.

Xatu #1: Is because the lava of the volcano. You will be sacrificed.

Xatu #2: You will taste as a cream puff for that volcano.

Jigglypuff: What? OH MY!

Xatu #1: To return ourselves to what we were before, you and your friend should be the...

Suddenly, Lucario opened his eyes.

Jigglypuff: Did you smell that nasty smoke?

Lucario: Since we were here. They want to sacrifice us to return themselves to normal.

The earth shaked. The volcano spoke.

Volcano: I am hungry. Where is the yellow boy.

Jigglypuff and Lucario: PIKACHU!

Meanwhile, in the road to the crater.

Pikachu: We have to take an alternate road or something soon.

Snorunt: There is not an alternate road here.

Pikachu: Do you want them to die fried in the lava?

Volcano: Behind that log.

Pikachu: Eh, who said this?

Volcano: The great Volcano. I will eat you.

The ground shone. Pikachu levitated direct to the crater.

Volcano: Say goodbye to your friend, betrayer girl.

Pikachu: Snorunt?

Snorunt: Pikachu!

Back to the crater, Pikachu landed near the border but he could climb to get safe.

Lucario: Pikachu! The volcano is going to eat you... Wait, something is wrong.

Jigglypuff: What?

Lucario: I don't feel anything in the ground which is part of the volcano.

Natu: Hey perhaps he wasn't turned in a human and is a Lucario disguised as one.

Natu took Lucario by his left arm which wasn't attached.

Lucario: No, I am not disguised.

Natu: Perhaps this arm is a glove.

Trying to pull it off, Natu pulled Lucario's arm with all his strength dislocating it.

Lucario: Ow!

Jigglypuff: Oh! You bad boy.

Jigglypuff then got enraged. Enough to break the ropes that attached her. She pulled them with all her force.

Jigglypuff: How dare you hurt my friend!? SEE THE RAGE OF THE JIGGLYPUFF. Those who are from this tribe will pay

Jigglypuff sang her song with made the tribe and her friends to get asleep. She took her marker to draw in the face of Natu and the rest of the tribe. Also the volcano got asleep so they would escape from there later. She woke up her friends and used a pointy rock to free Lucario from the ropes.

Jigglypuff: Pikachu, Where is Snorunt?

They saw a tired Snorunt walking weakly to her friends. She needed some energy.

Lucario: I will give her some energy.

That was what he did but that was harder than the first time. He couldn't raise his left hand which was his good hand. He had to lift his right hand which was his weak hand. He fainted after that when Snorunt got up.

Pikachu: Lucario, Oh no!

Snorunt: We have to find Mew, soon. The one from the tree of the beginning.

Pikachu: I don't want to loose another friend.

Jigglypuff: They won't be asleep for too long. We have to get away.

If they don't find Mew, they are lost, this story doesn't end yet.


	8. Eevee and Mew

Alright. This is the first chapter to feature a Pokemon from the next generation, in this case Sylveon. Pikachu and were finding some help (Perhaps a Chansey, a Blissey or an Audino) after the crisis that happened with that naughty Natu in the previous chapter. Snorunt was in the center of the vineyard taking care of her unconscious friend, looking at her surroundings in case of somebody trying to steal him.

Meanwhile, in the other side of the vineyard. Inside a cave.

Vaporeon: I am the water of purity.

Jolteon: I am the thunder of rage.

Flareon: I am the fire of power.

Espeon: I am the day of light.

Umbreon: I am the night of darkness.

Glaceon: I am the ice of adventure.

Leafeon: I am the leaf of nature.

Sylveon: I am.. Who I am?

Eevee: And we are...

Everyone: (Shakes hands) The Eeveelution squad.

Eevee: Alright guys, we have something to do.

Glaceon: Is related to these new human bodies.

Sylveon: Ack! I can't sense anything with my fur!

Vaporeon: Calm down girl. This is a dress.

Sylveon: A dress?

Vaporeon: Yes. Is what human girls usually wear. Under it, there is your skin. But now is beige, pink or something like that instead of white.

Jolteon: Who caused me to look like this, speak like this and walk like this, will pay a very high price. I have to walk in two legs instead of four and is disturbing!.

Flareon: Let's our leader speak, alright?

Eevee: As you can see 100 years passed since the blooming of the switch berry and now all of us are humans rather than Pokemon.

Umbreon: This is not fair. I want my body back!

Espeon: Yes, and I want my speech back!

Eevee: Our next mission is to find who made this.

Sylveon: Perhaps was Obscu-.

Jolteon: DO NOT MENTION THAT POKEMON HERE.

Sylveon: Alright, I won't mention it but please don't yell at me.

Eevee: Rule #13 do not mention any dark Pokemon here and rule #47 do not yell.

Jolteon and Sylveon: Yeah sorry about that.

Espeon: Another thing we lost is...

Leafeon: What?

Espeon: Our powers.

Jolteon: Really terrible. Stupid who knows who!

Leafeon: I have something to say.

Eevee: What is it?.

Leafeon: It's about the Lucario that saved the Mew of the tree of the beginning. He sacri...

Eevee: Please do not tell that story.

Eevee started to cry.

Espeon: Leafeon, you should remember that she still cries when she hears about that super sad story.

Umbreon: What has that super sad story? A death or something like that?

Jolteon: Obviously yes, he gave his inner power to turn it into energy for Mew. He vanished in the air after that. Who can live without his or her aura? Nobody!

Vaporeon: Alright, there had been rumours that the Mew of the tree of the beginning is the only Pokemon met that Obs... who is it.

Eevee: Mew?

Glaceon: She still has her transforming powers.

Leafeon: Really?

Mudkip: Mud kip.

Espeon: Hey, who allowed this Mudkip to enter here without our permission?

Sylveon: Me not.

Jolteon: Wait just a second. A non humanised Mudkip entered here?

That Mudkip was later surrounded by a white light and transformed in a girl wearing a pink suit. She was no other than Mew.

Mew: Just kidding.

Eevee: Mew?

Mew: No other than me, I felt the blooming of the Darkmere tree

Leafeon: Do you remember the Lu-

Mew: Please don't talk about him. I felt very sad when he died.

Leafeon: Sorry, I did not want to make you cry. Forgive me.

Mew: You are forgiven.

Sylveon: Mew, how did you preserve your powers?

Mew: Only legendary Pokemon did preserve their powers like me.

Jolteon: Tell us more about that Pokemon that whe mustn't mention here.

Mew: Is the darkest and most evil Pokemon of all the universe. Is completely genderless.

Flareon: What is it's type.

Mew: Nobody knows, is a very deep and secret.

Vaporeon: Was always like that?

Mew: It wasn't always like that, it's said that it was once a normal Pokemon.

Eevee: What one?

Mew: Nobody knows.

Espeon: How does it look?

Mew: I forgot it. When I was turned in a human, I crashed my head in a tree and lost the part of my memory that shows when I saw it.

Umbreon: Name origin?

Mew: It's Latin for darkness.

Leafeon: Moves?

Mew: All the dark, toxic, ghost and psychic moves plus Bulk up, Close combat and aura sphere.

Glaceon: How strong it is?

Mew: Incredibly strong with a base stat of 30000000000000000000 in each category.

Sylveon: Ahhh. Hide me!

Jolteon: She is such a coward girl.

Mew: Do not hurt her. She is just very sensible.

Eevee: She also has asperger.

Mew: This would explain it but everyone has a weakness but you should be good with your friends.

Sylveon: Sorry, I don't know what type I am.

Flareon: Perhaps is psychic.

Espeon: That's my type.

Vaporeon: Normal?

Eevee: It's me.

Glaceon: Flying?

Jolteon: She has no wings.

Umbreon: Hey, we can ask Mew.

Vaporeon: She is not here.

Eevee: Hey she vanished.

Nobody knows what mysteries are hid behind that Mew. She and the other legendary Pokemon are the only Pokemon that were turned into humans and preserved their powers. What is behind her?


	9. Clefairy vs Jigglypuff

Meanwhile in Mt moon.

Zubat: This is a strange moment.

Misdreavus: I look really weird.

Wigglytuff: Who caused this?

Helioptile: My ears are gone.

Chespin: It was perhaps a legendary Pokemon.

Pignite: Over there we have, a mystery.

Dewott: The responsable is the, I don't know who.

Clefairy: Hey shut up.

Chespin: Don't you see Clefairy, we are humans now.

Zubat: I look ridiculous.

Bellsprout: Where did my roots go?

Servine: My beautiful leaves!

Fletchling: My feathers! Were are them!

Clefairy: And, Why are you chatting near the little Cleffa's room.

Misdreavus: Hey, why we are here?

Clefairy: She is just 13 months old, she is just a baby.

Suddenly.

Cleffa: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Hic Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Clefairy almost enraged, entered in her sister's room. She doesn't want to loose another sibling after the "death" of her baby brother in hands of Darkrai.

Clefairy: Cleffa, don't cry, older sister Clefairy is here.

Cleffa: Waaaah waaah waaaaah.

Clefable (Clefairy's mother) entered in the room.

Clefable: Clefairy, what are you doing with your sister?

Clefairy: Trying to calm her down. My friends were chatting about the humanising problem near her room and she woke up.

Clefable: Honey, we had several problems since this one begun. If you are human, you can't use metronome. Thanks to good this cave is strong enough to keep us inside.

Cleffa: WAAAAH WAAAH WAAAAAAH WAAAH WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.

Clefairy: What is going to happen now? An earthquake? A thunderstorm? A hurricane?

Suddenly the ground began to shake, it started to rain with several thunders and the wind started blowing violently. There was no doubt about it. The rage of the kami trio was untied.

Bellsprout: RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Clefable: We must help others. Thanks to god this cave is big, enough for many hundreds of Pokemon. Clefairy, keep Cleffa and other baby Pokemon here.

Clefairy: Yes mom.

Clefable ran to the entrance of the moon cave.

Clefable: Atention, Atention. Everyone enter here, the kami trio is enraged.

Several Oddish: We must enter, we must enter, we must enter.

Male Nidoran: Come with me, my love!

Female Nidoran: Oh sugar!

Snorlax: Zzzzzzz (Yawn)

Unown (Letter H): Help!

Unown (Letter G): Get out of the ruins!

Unown (Letter T): The kami trio is enraged!

Unown (Letter K): Keep you brave!

Magnemite: Wait, why I feel different in this form?

Meanwhile near the botomless cliff.

Staryu: What is wrong with the weather!?

Starmie: The kami trio is angry!

Suddenly, the ground began to shake.

Starmie: Staryu, pick up that leaf, that stick and some berry juice!

Staryu: How will it help!?

Starmie: I will write a note and tie it in that tree!

Staryu grabbed a leaf, a stick and an Oran berry. Starmie impaled the point of the stick in the berry and wrote the following text in it:

If you are the four Pokemon that found us in that valley, read this important text. We fell in the bottomless cliff. Singed: Starmie. P.S.: Lucario, thank you

Staryu: What? We didn't fall down in the cliff.

Starmie: But we are about to do it.

Both looked their feet and they were int the border. Tornadus (offscreen) caused a terrible whirlwind that sent them in the cliff.

Staryu and Starmie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Staryu: What horrible is to have a gender!

They got lost in the darkness of that bottomless nightmare.

Back to the forest, where the storm hasn't arrived yet. Snorunt was still taking care of the still unconscious Lucario. Her hand was resting in his body in case of fever.

Suddenly, she felt that he was recovering.

Lucario: (Voice speaks faintly): Snorunt - Kami - trio - is - causing - a - storm.

Snorunt: Really?

Lucario: I - can - sense - it.

Snorunt: Oh my gosh.

Lucario: Look - up.

Snorunt, looked to the sky and she saw several dark clouds in the sky. Suddenly the wind began to blow very violently, a thunderstorm began and the ground began to shake.

Snorunt: The kami trio!.

Meanwhile near the Mt Moon. Pikachu and Jigglypuff were traveling here even during the storm.

Pikachu: Aaaaaaaaahhhh! What's up now!?

Jigglypuff: Tornados, thunders and earthquakes together can only mean one thing, we are under the rage of the Kami trio!

Pikachu: The Kami trio?

Jigglypuff: They may be enraged due to the humanisation crisis.

Clefable: (Voice only) EVERYONE ENTER HERE.

Pikachu: Of course, we will be safe there.

Jigglypuff: No thanks.

Pikachu: But do you want to die in this storm?

Jigglypuff: (Sigh) alright.

They entered in the cave.

Clefable: Good to see you, my name is Clefable.

Pikachu: Hi, my name is Pikachu.

Clefable: My daughter met you long ago.

Clefairy enters in the room as Jigglypuff sees her.

Clefairy: Who is here mom?

Jigglypuff: Clefairy?

Clefairy: Jigglypuff?

Jigglypuff: Clefairy!

Clefairy: Jigglypuff!

Pikachu: Hey, what's wrong with you?

Clefable: Oh honey. They were rivals since they were a Cleffa and an Igglybuff.

Pikachu: Why?

Clefable: Nobody knows.

Pikachu: Hey hey, where is Snorunt?

Jigglypuff: Perhaps she got lost!

Pikachu: She is going to catch a cold in this storm

Clefable: Oh, sorry for your friend.

Clefairy: Is she who caused this? Turning all of us into humans?

Pikachu: No.

Jigglypuff: This is serious, she may be sick. And she carries a friend with her.

Clefairy: Who is her?

Jigglypuff: Is male.

Clefairy: Alright sorry. Who is him?

Jigglypuff: Is a Lucario. We found him meditating in a waterfall.

Clefairly: Look at the entrance.

Snorunt was alive but she was very weakened. Lucario was alive too but his aura was still weak.

Snorunt: Sorry for having you worried but I needed to travel a lot to get there.

Pikachu: Snorunt, Lucario. Thanks to god you're safe.

Lucario still needed to recover his aura. After lending part of it to his friend, he hasn't recovered it yet.

Snorunt: Thanks for saving my life.

Lucario: You're welcome Snorunt. But I still feel very weak.

Clefable: You can go to the bottom of the cave. Is the quietest place of this cave in those stormy times.

Lucario: Thank you.

He decided to walk to the bottom of the cave. Clefairy remembered something.

Clefairy: The babies! Wait here! I'll return!

There were some baby Pokemon in Cleffa's room. A Pichu, an Igglybuff, a Smoochum, a Wynaut, a Tyrogue, a Happiny, a Bonsly, a Mime jr, a Magby, a Munchlax, a Riolu, a Togepi , an Elekid, a Chingling, a Mantyke and an Azurill. All of them worried by the crisis. Clefairy is in charge to take care of them. But why she has a rivalry with Jigglypuff?


	10. Next step

Far away in the deepest area of the cave, there was a dark room that was to far away from the entrance of the cave that it can't be affected by the storm. It was protected by some sort of magic. There was a small river crossing there, near that river, Lucario was sitting there in deep meditation. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow, his hands were resting together in his legs. He was attempting to increase his aura, focus it and calm it down after that hard time he had with the Xatu tribe (Don't forget that naughty Natu). The aura emanating from him, lighted up the room softly, Snorunt was quietly looking at him behind a rock. There was no other noise than the water flowing and one than other dew drop falling from the purple leaves of a small plant in the river.

In the entrance of the dark room, the other Pokemon were looking at them without disturbing him.

Bellossom: Poor kid.

Spoink: (Bounces in a gray bouncer) Hey, Can I enter?

Clefable: You have to stop bouncing. We don't want to disturb him. He had very hard times and needs some time to relax.

Clamperl: Acording to that, where is the Eevee squad?

Clefable: In the room alongside the babies' room.

Pikachu: Hey, what is the Eevee squad?

Roselia: Is a squad conformed by Eevee and Eeveelutions. There is one called Sylveon that doesn't know who is her.

Gothita: It's said that they met the Mew from the tree of the beginning.

Jigglypuff: MMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW!?

Clefairy: Shhhh! Don't yell! Do you want him to wake up? Disturbed? Wounded? Upset?

Jigglypuff: Didn't you know? We were trying to find Mew all this time. This leaf has an incantation written and it says that we must find a Mew.

Clefairy: And, how can you understand it if is written in Unown?

Pikachu: With some help from-

Eevee: HEY, HEAR ME, WE-

Pikachu: Eevee, don't yell. Don't you see that cave that is in front of you?

Eevee: Yes. Is almost dark.

Pikachu: What do you see inside it?

Eevee: A small thin river flowing softly. And some rocks.

Pikachu: Do you see anybody there?

Eevee: Yes. A girl with black hair and an orange coat.

Pikachu: Is Snorunt. And?

Eevee: A guy sitting near a river with blue hair, a snood with ears and an outfit with silver spikes.

Pikachu: Don't forget the reflection.

Eevee: How weird. He has the reflection of a Lucario.

Pikachu: Is because he is a Lucario. His aura reflects him as his true form. He got his left arm dislocated by a Natu kid and gave part of his aura to Snorunt since she was very exhausted. To recover his energy, he came to this place of the cave to sit near the river and meditate for hours.

Eevee: I wish something.

Pikachu: What?

Eevee: To get a hint about Sylveon.

Suddenly, a non-humanised Turtwig entered there.

Turtwig: Turt twig.

Eevee: IS MEW,

Jigglypuff: Eevee, for the love of god. Shut up. Don't you see that he tries to heal his aura? His left arm is also wounded.

Eevee: Sorry.

That Turtwig transformed in Mew.

Mew: Whoa, you discovered me.

Eevee: Stay there, I'll find Sylveon.

Mew: Is behind you.

Sylveon: Hi.

Eevee: Whoa!

Jigglypuff: Shhhh! He had sad times!

Mew: I came to tell you something. Is about your type.

Sylveon: Really?

Mew: You are a fairy-type Pokemon.

Sylveon: Oh, thank you!

Jigglypuff: Shhhhh!

Mew: Is also Flabebe's type. And a secondary type for Marill, Gardevoir and Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff: What? That means that those Xatu almost killed me for nothing?

Mew: Sorry but yes.

Jigglypuff: Grrrr.

Mew: I have something to say to your friend. Is a very bad new.

Pikachu: What kind of news did you got?

Snorunt: Pssst! Hey!

Jigglypuff: Snorunt! Didn't you noticed the boy that is sitting near the...

Snorunt: He is finally waking up. He is moving a little and his voice is heard softly sometimes. He is trying to open his eyes.

Jigglypuff: Finally, he has been there for hours.

Mew decided to float to him and touched his damaged arm. Before Lucario could open his eyes, he saw something weird in his mind. A flashback of the past chapter.

Vision...

Staryu: What is wrong with the weather!?

Starmie: The kami trio is angry!

A strong earthquake begins.

Starmie: Staryu, pick up that leaf, that stick and some berry juice!

Staryu: How will it help!?

Starmie: I will write a note and tie it in that tree!

Staryu grabs the items and Starmie writes the note.

Staryu: What? We didn't fall down in the cliff.

Starmie: But we are about to do it.

A whirlwind sends them into the cliff.

Staryu and Starmie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Staryu: What horrible is to have a gender!

End of vision...

Lucario: (Gasp) (Opens his eyes) Staryu!

Mew: See? Your friends are in big trouble!

Lucario: Mew?

Mew: Yes. Please tell them what did you saw in your vision.

Lucario ran to the entrance of that room with his aura fully recovered.

Pikachu: Lucario, your arm. Is healed.

Lucario: It was Mew. She tries to say that Staryu and Starmie were sent into the bottomless cliff. Staryu doesn't appear to enjoy having a gender.

Baltoy: Say it to me.

Pikachu: Oh no!

Snorunt: Look, the leaf is glowing.

The incantation leaf was held by Jigglypuff all this time. The text vanished and was replaced by another text.

Jigglypuff: What does it says?

Lucario: Is says: Step 2: Find the three legendary birds.

Pikachu: Another legendary to find?

Jigglypuff: Yes. What is next? Obscu-

Eevee: Do not mention it!

Clefairy: Who is Obscu?

Eevee: You don't want to know

Mew: If you want some help, I can go with you. Want to hear something?

Everyone sat down to hear Mew.

Pikachu: What is?


	11. The story behind the storm

Story...

Mew: (Voice only) The reason of the enraged trio was due to the incident that some sort of ice-type Pokemon caused. In the Unova region, several non-legendary Pokemon got wounded due to the fact that they are now humans and lost their useful powers. Several Pidove, Tranquil and Unfezant fell from the skies getting hurt as they were falling to the ground due to their loss of flying abilities. Several water-type Pokemon almost drowned as they couldn't breath underwater, afortunally Keldeo saved them (As he is a legendary Pokemon which preserved their powers) but most of them got sick. And more more more more more more and very more bad things.

Celebi heard that new and she had no other option than asking another legendary Pokemon. She first tried to ask Manaphy in the temple of the sea in Hoenn.

Celebi: (Knocks the door) Manaphy? Could you open?

Manaphy: (Voice only) Enter here, you are always welcome Celebi.

The big doors of the temple opened. Celebi entered flying. Manaphy waited her

Celebi: Manaphy, didn't you heard that the switch berry bloomed again?

Manaphy: After 100 years, it finally returned. We must know more about this. Phione?Could you help us?

Phione: (Inside her room) (Voice only) Leave me alone (Sob)

Manaphy: Poor Phione, she has been depressed since she was turned in a human. She is also very disappointed to see all those non-legendary Pokemon being forced to be a human. A powerless human. And she fells that is unfair for them.

Celebi: Sorry about your daughter. Can we do something?

Manaphy: Follow me, the library is next to this room.

Celebi decided follow Manaphy. They entered in a room with a huge library of Pokemon books. Manaphy looked for a book.

Manaphy: Let me see, T, here is it. The Darkmere tree.

Manaphy took a gray book with a picture of a tree with black leaves. The berry that somebody ate was in the tree alongside other four berries. Manaphy opened her book.

Celebi: What does it says?

Manaphy: It says: The Darkmere tree, a lethal tree that was originated by a seed that fused with pain, sadness and nightmares thanks to a legendary Pokemon called Obs- better I don't mention it. It just wants to destroy the Pokemon universe.

Celebi: Why we shouldn't say its name?

Manaphy: It is said that if somebody in the Pokemon world says its name, will cause the World-destruction berry to bloom and if somebody eats it, the world will end in 1 week.

Celebi: That horror.

Manaphy: About the switch berry, any ice type Pokemon that eats the berry without knowing what will happen, will cause that the Pokemon get turned in humans and vice versa. There is a secondary effect, some Pokemon and humans can get dispersed in random places in the Pokemon world.

Celebi: Who caused this?

Manaphy: I don't know, perhaps if we ask another legendary Pokemon, we will get an answer.

Celebi: Maybe Raikou, Entei or...

?: (Knocks the door twice) Manaphy?

Somebody was behind the door.

Manaphy: We are here, let me open the door.

As the doors opened, they saw a beautiful woman with purple hair, a blue dress with white spots and a crystal shaped tiara. She was floating in the air.

Celebi: Suicune?

Suicune: Celebi, I was finding you everywhere.

Celebi: Do you know that somebody-

Suicune: Yes, nobody could escape from this problem.

Manaphy: Where are your two brothers.

Suicune: They were kidnaped by the Pokemon Obscu-

Manaphy and Celebi: DO NOT MENTION HIM!- Sorry if we scared you.

Suicune: Don't worry, i forgive you. A dark Pokemon which we musn't say its name, came and captured them. I am alone now.

Manaphy: Do you remember that day? When you and your brothers died in the burned tower?

Celebi: It should have been a very sad day.

Suicune: So terrible. During those last 19 seconds, I was sad of living only 10 years. Afortunally, that rainbow Phoenix bird came and revived us in form of powerful legendary Pokemons..

Manaphy: Do you know who turned us in humans.

Suicune: Not exactly, but we may ask Arceus. Forget it, he may be asleep.

Celebi: It was an ice-type Pokemon.

Suicune: Wait, now I remember. I felt that it was an ice-type Pokemon formely found in Hoenn.

Celebi: Really? We should go to Unova and say that to the Landorus.

Mew: (Voice only): And they did. Celebi, Manaphy and Suicune went to Unova and explained all to Landorus. He tried to find the responsible of this. But he is not the one that is causing this storm. He is currently unconscious since a tree fell down and hit him Then, the ground vibrated too strong causing too many rocks to fall and destroy the two monuments that keeps the other two Pokemon away. Now they are here in Kanto, destroying everything.

End of the story...

Snorunt: (Worries) (Thinks: An ice-type Pokemon from Hoenn?)

Cophish: So, not the entire trio is angry.

Tangela: Wait a second, and the earthquake?

Cascoon: The storm and the wind combined are very strong, and don't forget the earthquake of the beginning.

Mew: (Looks at Lucario's red eyes and floats to him)

Lucario: Eh, Mew. Why are you staring at me?

Mew: You remember me to the Lucario that sacrificed himself to save my life.

Lucario: Mew, I know how painful is to loose a friend.

Mew: I'm still sad.

Pikachu: By the good side you still have Bonsly to play.

Jigglypuff: Blah blah blah, can we go outside to find those human birds?

Clefairy: We must stop this storm first.

Jigglypuff: I want to get out now!

Clefairy: Not without a solution!

Jigglypuff: (Runs to the entrance of the cave)

Clefairy: (Catches Jigglypuff) Stop! Do you want to catch a cold?

Jigglypuff: I just want to be a Pokemon again.

Mew: Stop fighting! We will solve this soon.


	12. No more storm

Pikachu: How are we supposed to finish this storm?

Jigglypuff: There is only one solution.

Pikachu: Really?

Jigglypuff: Asking Landorus for help.

Snorunt: But how? This is The Kanto region. Unova is too far away from there. We are going to catch a cold if we get out.

Pikachu: I have an idea. Mew, is there an umbrella Pokemon?

Mew: As we know, sorry but no.

Jigglypuff: (Gets enraged) (Growls) We are going to be locked in this cave forever! (Kicks a rock) Ow!

Mew: Don't worry, I can use a barrier to protect you from the storm. Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Lucario, Snorunt, get alongside me.

Mew created a barrier that surrounded her and her four friends.

Lucario: The rest of you must stay here until the storm calms down. We don't want you to get sick.

Clefairy: Alright! But please do it quick. I fell locked in this cave!

The team walked out of the cave. All this time protected by a barrier, they flew in the skies (Not too high due to the storm) with help of Mew's psychic powers. They finally arrived in the Milos island.

Pikachu: We must be quiet in case of danger. Landorus must be there.

?: (Grunts in pain) (Voice speaks faintly) Who is the responsible of this?.

Pikachu: Eh? Who said that?

Jigglypuff: A MONSTER! THERE IS A MONSTER THERE!

Pikachu: Jigglypuff?

Lucario: Is not a monster (Points to the half-unconscious Pokemon). It's Landorus.

Snorunt: Landorus?

Mew: (Flies to Landorus and touches him) RECOVER!

Mew was coloured in white along with Landorus. The abundance Pokemon recovered and was fully healed.

Landorus: Who is the one that turned us in humans?

Jigglypuff: Oh, we were finding you from very far away. You see, Mew has us inside this barrier to protect us from the storm and...

Jigglypuff told a very long and boring story about that trouble. Meanwhile in Mt Moon:

Clefairy was doing an interview to every ice type Pokemon.

First: Smoochum.

Clefairy: Did you once found a weird black berry?

Smoochum: Never! I wouldn't eat weird berries. I only eat good berries to keep my lips red. (Kisses Clefairy in the cheek)

Clefairy: (Rubs her cheek) Even as a human, she likes to kiss. Next!

Second: Cryogonal.

Clefairy: Did you eat a berry in those days.

Cryogonal: Not really, is hard to eat berries without a good mouth. At least, I have one now.

Clefairy: Ugh! Next!

Third: Glaceon.

Okay girl. What was the last thing you ate before you were turned in a human and lost your powers?

Glaceon: Ice crystals, I eat them to keep my skin cold.

Clefairy: Rats! Next!

Fourth: Piplup.

Clefairy: Alright kid. What did you...

Piplup: Didn't you notice that I am water type and not ice type.

Clefairy: (Facepalm) How to not confuse you with an ice type Pokemon if you are a penguin? Next!

Fifth: Lapras.

Clefairy: Do you eat berries.

Lapras: Not usually. I live in the seas and berries don't grow there.

Clefairy: NEXT!

Clefable: Oh honey. Didn't you remember that Mew said that the responsible was an ice type Pokemon from Hoenn.

Clefairy: Oh Darn!

Back to the Milos island.

Jigglypuff: And that is how we got there. Hey everybody? Anyone heard me?

Landorus: Only me little runt. Your other three friends are half asleep.

Jigglypuff: (Growls) Being a human is the worst thing ever. Now everybody gets asleep because me even when I'm not singing! Wait, Mew half asleep?

Mew: (Yawn)

The barrier turned off.

Jigglypuff: Ahhhh.

Everyone that got asleep woke up.

Pikachu: Ack! What's going on?

Lucario: The barrier is gone.

Snorunt: Oh no!

Mew: I may have got asleep.

Clefairy: (Behind Jigglypuff) Thanks for telling that boring story Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff: Clefairy?

Pikachu: Aaah!

Lucario: Clefairy. I told you to stay in Mt. Moon until this storm ends.

Mew: Don't you see the danger?

Snorunt: To make it worse, you are now a human and you can't use metronome.

Clefairy: To start, WHY DIDN'T YOU ASKED ME TO COME.

Mew: I really sorry but I can't carry more than 4 Pokemon in a barrier.

Clefairy: My mom is taking care of my little sister and other baby Pokemon. She will never know that I escaped from the cave.

Snorunt: And the other Pokemon?

Clefairy: There is an entire multitude of Pokemon there. They are also worried in only one thing, being humans.

Cut to Mt moon.

Porygon: I DON'T LIKE THIS REQUIREMENT OF BREATHING.

Klink: Say it to me, I have to use a dress!... At least is gray.

Back to the Milos island.

Pikachu: But you are going to get sick or worse.

Clefairy: That doesn't matter, I just want to...

A powerful thunder knocks down a rock pillar.

Jigglypuff: Say to me that is Zapdos.

Pikachu: Sorry but is...

Everyone: It's Thundurus!

Mew: BE CAREFUL.

Thundurus: THUNDER!

That powerful thunder attack hit another rock pillar knocking it down hitting Clefairy (Only a small stone)

Clefairy: Ow! Stupid Poke-

Jigglypuff: (Covers Clefairy's mouth) Clefairy No!

Thundurus: (Launches powerful thunders)

Pikachu: We must fix the monuments before Tornadus gets there.

Jigglypuff: But how?

Snorunt: I have an idea. We must find something sticky.

Jigglypuff: (Sneeze) I feel sick, I may need a revival herb.

Clefairy: With a little detail. THE REVIVAL HERBS WILTED DUE TO THIS STORM!

Jigglypuff: (Facepalm)

Clefairy: Wait, now I remember. I have some revival herbs in my pocket.

Clefairy took a revival herb from her pocket.

Clefairy: My mother has a lot of them; when I get sick, my mother gives me one but it tastes horrible. I took some before I escaped, is in case of emergencies.

Jigglypuff: GIVE ME ONE!

Clefairy: Here is it (Gives Jigglypuff the herb)

Jigglypuff: (Eats the herb) Yuck! It tastes terrible but I feel better.

Suddenly, a wind gust came. It got stronger with time.

Clefairy: Ah! Find who is causing this. Landorus, destroy those two violent guys.

Jigglypuff: Do it quick!

That Pokemon that caused the gust was Tornadus who appeared in the clouds in front of everyone's eyes.

Jigglypuff: Prepare to get asleep beast, SING.

Jigglypuff sang her song with lyrics. The lyrics helped her to partially recover her ability previously. But that stormy Pokemon didn't got asleep.

Tornadus: AIR CUTTER!

Several air blades flew through the island.

Everyone: (Scream)

Mew: (Floats and takes a place in front of Lucario) Don't hurt him!

Lucario: Mew, what are you doing?

Mew: Protecting you. I won't allow another of your species to die after I lost that brave Lucario.

Pikachu: Landorus, do something!

Landorus: HYPER BEAM!

And that was, a huge hyper beam hit those two Pokemon.

Landorus: You two must stop this war!

Clefairy: Say it to me! Many Pokemon had to hide in my home and are taking a lot of space!

And that is how they finally decided to stop and return to the sky. The storm finally stopped.

Cut to Mt moon.

Clefable: Look, the storm stopped.

Bellsprout: Yes! We are free!

(Everyone except for Clefable and Cleffa runs outside the cave)

Clefable: Have a good day.

Back to Unova.

Pikachu: Looks like the weather is back to normal.

Jigglypuff: With a little detail, DID ANYONE SAW THOSE LEGENDARY BIRDS?

Landorus: Look at the sky.

Jigglypuff: How will it help- (Looks at the sky)

A freezing wind came alongside a winged figure.

?: Follow me if you want your powers back.

Jigglypuff: YES I WILL!

Jigglypuff tried to run but Mew stopped her.

Mew: Wait, I'll help you.

Mew used psychic to levitate her friends, at the same time they said they farewells to Landorus as he flew to the sky.


	13. The Shamouti islands

Sorry for the delay, I was taking a familiar vacation and we went to a place without internet. Remember those awesome Pokemon movies that used to receive negative reviews? I AM IN BIG DISAGREE WITH THOSE REVIEWERS. However, let's continue with the story.

Meanwhile inside the volcano mountains and in the deep seas in Hoenn, Groudon and Kyogre were asleep in their respective places dreaming about the land's formation and the beauty of the seas respectively. Their dream was too deep to feel their bodies being turned in humans.

Also, a Caterpie and a Weedle were chatting near a beach in one of the Shamouti islands near Kanto.

Weedle: Know something?

Caterpie: Yes, being a human really sucks!

Weedle: No matters how long I fight, I am never going to evolve in a powerful Beedrill.

Caterpie: Or in a beautiful Butterfree.

Shuppet: Hey girls.

Caterpie and Weedle: ACK!

Weedle: Don't scare us like that!

Shuppet: I am going to challenge you.

Caterpie: Challange?

Shuppet: You must wake up legendary Pokemon.

Weedle: Please, do not say that we must wake up Arceus. He is the most powerful Pokemon.

Shuppet: What? No, he would kill you two. You must wake up Groudon and Kyogre.

Weedle: Are you crazy? They once fought for the land and the seas. If we wake them up, we are lost.

Shuppet: (Silent)

Suddenly, behind a palm tree. A Wobbuffet, a Meowth and a Humanised Meowth appeared (Resulting to be the team rocket)

Jessie: Wobbuffet (Prepare for trouble)

James: Meooowth (And make it double)

Jessie: Wobbuffet (To protect the world from devastation)

James: Meoooooowth (To unite all peoples within our nation)

Jessie: Wooobuffet (To denounce the evils of truth and love)

James: Meoowth (To extend our reach to the stars above)

Jessie: Wobbuffet (Jessie)

James: Meowth (James)

Jessie: Woooobbbuffet (Team rocket blasting off at the speed of light)

James: Meoowtthh (Surrender now or prepare to fight)

Meowth: Meowth, better said: That's right.

Caterpie, Weedle and Shuppet: Aaahhh, It's the Team rocket.

Jessie: Woobuffett? (It's me or I can't understand what they are saying?)

James: Meoowth (Aaarrgh! Since we were turned in Pokemon, I can't understand my own language)

Meowth: Meowth (Remember that I can understand both languages) We are team rocket and we came to find the responsible of this.

Weedle: We don't know, we suddenly ended up there.

Shuppet: I know who was.

Caterpie: Really?

Shuppet: It was (Sudden electric shock) Aaaaaack!

Weedle: And who is Aaaaaack!?

Shuppet: (Lying in the floor) It's me or I can't say who was.

Jessie: Wooobbuffet (Hmph! This must be a nightmare)

Meanwhile, near the skies of the Shamouti islands, that ice bird figure was still in front of our heroes. That bird was the hint for more hints.

?: There is it, the ice island. Prepare to land there.

Mew: Be careful.

Once the bird landed, Mew stopped using her psychic making her friends to fall in the sand.

Jigglypuff: Ack! Be careful next time.

Mew: Sorry.

Pikachu: Hey, look.

That bird-like creature resulted to be an Articuno. She was not humanised.

Clefairy: She escaped from the spell?

But after that dialogue, the creature vanished in the air.

Snorunt: Oh no! Articuno?

Suddenly, a voice was heard from inside the cave.

?: Enter here.

Pikachu: Follow me.

The group followed Pikachu and entered in that cave. Inside there, they found the real Articuno but was turned in a human too. She used substitute as she could not leave the Shamouti islands. Alongside here, there was a Slowking.

Snorunt: Slowking? What happened to the Shellder in your head?

Slowking: Long story.

Flashback...

Sloking: (Voice only) I was taking a nap in the flower gardens one day when I saw a human girl dressed up with a orange Butterfree-decorated dress. When I woke up, she said:

Butterfree: Slowking, we have a problem.

Slowikng: I feel different.

Seel: I had to quickly swim to this rock. I lost my underwater-breathing abilities.

Butterfree: And I can't fly. See? We are humans now.

Slowking: Hey, where is the Shellder of my head?

Shellder: Here, I can't bite your head in those conditions.

End of the flashback...

Articuno: I think you were finding those two.

Articuno pointed to Staryu and Starmie safe and sound.

Staryu: (Scared) Trapped by the first legendary Pokemon found by the humans.

Starmie: (Scared) I just want to return to my home.

Articuno: I don't want to scare you. I saved you.

Staryu: In that case, thanks.

Slowking: We found them in the bottomless cliff. They were holding an outgoing root when we found them asking for help.

Starmie: And now my arm hurts.

Slowking: We have a sad new. Is about the Darkmere tree. You have to solve this spell before the next solar eclipse.

Articuno: The prophecy says that if someone eats the switch berry, every human and Pokemon would switch species and this is not all. We have until the next solar eclipse to solve this problem. Otherwise, every human will stay as a Pokemon forever.

Lucario: And we will stay like this forever too?

Articuno: Not exactly, if the eclipse is complete, the Pokemon world will end.

Everyone: (Gasp)

Slowking: We and the other Pokemon will die.

Clefairy: That means that only we have an eclipse of life? I DON'T WANT TO DIE IN THIS AGE! GOODBYE MOTHER! GOODBYE CLEFFA!

Jigglypuff: We must finish the steps of this leaf before our time is over!

Meanwhile, in the main Shamouti island:

James: Meeowth? (I am hungry, somebody has a berry or something?)

Meowth: He said that he is hungry and wants something to eat.

Shuppet: (Thinks: This is the right moment to use this)

Shuppet grabbed a berry from his pocket. Nobody knew that it was from the Darkmere tree. It was divided in three segments, one blue, one red and one green.

Jessie: Wooobbuffet (Give me one segment please)

Jessie, James and Meowth took a segment of the berry each one.

Back to Hoenn, the ground and the sea Pokemons were teleported to each sides of the Shamouti islands. They started waking up.

Groudon: (Opens his eyes faintly) (Cough) Why do I feel different? (Looks at himself turned in a human) (Roars) Who is the responsible of this?

Zapdos: (Sees from the border of his cave) What is he doing in that rock?

Kyogre: (Opens her eyes and sees herself) (Gasp) For the love of Neptune, what I am doing here and as a human?

Moltres: (Sees from the border of her cave) What is she doing floating in the sea?

The two rivals of the creation trio are now near the Shamouti islands and: Where is the guard of the skies?


	14. Uh oh!

After the events of the last chapter, the sky became cloudly, the clouds were blocking the path of the sky guardian. Meanwhile, inside the ice island's cave, Slowking was trying to comfort the group.

Slowking: Here you have some berries, I found them in some bushes near the shrine of the Shamouti islands.

Slowking gave five berries to each one of his friends including himself. Each one ate their respective berries.

Mew: Thank you.

Suddenly, they heard a roar.

Clefairy: What was that?

Lucario: If I remember correctly, is Groudon.

Jigglypuff: But what is he doing in the orange archipelago?

Meanwhile, near the shrine with the three orbs.

Shuppet: How did it taste.

Meowth: Meowth (He asked you about how did it taste)

Jessie: Wobbuffet (Not to bad, is a little salty like the sea)

James: Meoowth (Really, for me it tastes like ground. Eww is too bitter.)

Meowth: For me it did not taste like anything.

Suddenly, they heard that roar again. The ground started to shake.

Caterpie: What's going on?

Shuppet: (Evil laugh) I spent a prank on you.

Everyone else: What?

Shuppet: Thanks to you, those useless islands are about to be destroyed. I made you eat those berry segments to wake up the ground and water members of the creation trio and avoid their guardian to come there.

Weedle: Oh my! What will we do without Rayquaza?

Shuppet: Nothing. He wont come. These islands are about to be destroyed.

Weedle: Fool, didn't you notice that we are going to be destroyed with the islands?

Shuppet: But I won't suffer that fate. Sayonara fools. Enjoy dying.

Shuppet vanished in the air after that.

Weedle: You are a betrayal Shuppet!

Caterpie: HEEELP USS!

Meowth: If we are going to die in this islands, we need to do something. Make a group hug and cry.

Everyone in that island cuddled each other and began to cry.

Back to the cave in the ice island, the ground is still shaking.

Clefairy: This is your fault Jigglypuff. This couldn't be worse.

Jigglypuff: Why do you blame me!?

Clefairy: Because this would never have happened if you would have told me it was a dangerous journey!

Jigglypuff: Are you deaf or what? Lucario told you to stay in Mt. Moon and you didn't listen him!

Clefairy: He is just a blue wolf.

Jigglypuff: Fool! He has the ability to see with his eyes closed and he is a jackal!

Clefairy: We lost all our powers because of you!

Jigglypuff: STOP BLAMING ME! FOOL!

Both girls started to fight. Mew was staring at them.

Mew: Know something? I'm scared.

Lucario: They must stop fighting if there is no reason. As I see, they once were friends.

Snorunt was staring at the girls fighting too.

Snorunt: (Thinks: What should I do? If I don't say the truth, they will blame each other or worse. But if I say this secret, they will hate me forever. I don't know what to choose)

Suddenly, a rock fell from the ceiling and hit Snorunt in her head, causing her to faint.

Everyone around: SNORUNT!

Articuno: Go to the thunder island, I got the feeling that Groudon is there.

Pikachu: Alright.

Slowking: We will take care of your friend. Jigglypuff go to the fire island with Clefairy.

Clefairy: With her?

Jigglypuff: No way!

Slowking: If we don't stop this conflict, we will die.

Jigglypuff and Clefairy: Alright!

Mew: Teleport!

Mew teleported herself and Pikachu to the thunder island and Jigglypuff and Clefairy were teleported to the fire island.

Meanwhile, Snorunt had a mysterious dream. Somebody behind some dark clouds was talking to her.

Dream...

?: Promise that you won't say the name of ,you know who. That would cause the black moon to cover the sun. If that happens, we would die. You are the one that can save the Pokemon world.

A golden arch that he was wearing, shone in a bright beautiful color.

End of the dream...

Snorunt: (Suddenly wakes up) (Gasp) Oh my!

Staryu: Snorunt?

Starmie: Are you alright?

Slowking: How many Slowkings can you see?

Snorunt: Four.

Suddenly, Mew and Pikachu arrived.

Pikachu: I recommend you to not meet Groudon. We saw him picking up a huge rock and throwing it to the floor breaking it in a lot of pieces as he said "Once I find her, she will pay the price". One of those pieces hit Zapdos's right arm hurting him.

Mew: Believe it or not, he has very strong muscles and he is the heaviest Pokemon.

Slowking: Jigglypuff and Clefairy are still in the fire island, Mew please bring them back.

Mew: Teleport!

Mew's eyes shone and Jigglypuff and Clefairy came back.

Jigglypuff: (Gasp) Kyogre caused a tidal wave that almost destroyed the island as she said "He will feel the rage of the seven seas". A drop of water landed on Moltres hurting her.

Clefairy: We are about to die between these islands if we don't do something soon.

Snorunt: (Dizzy) I don't know why but somebody spoke to me by a dream.

Pikachu: Who?

Snorunt: I don't know but he was wearing a golden arch with four green crystals.

Everyone around: GOLDEN ARCH WITH FOUR GREEN CRYSTALS?

The others from the other islands heard that too.

Caterpie: She can...

Weedle: Speak to...

Jessie: Wob! (Ar)

James: Meo! (Ce)

Meowth: Eus!

Jessie: Wobbuffet (We don't know who is her but we must capture her)

James: Meowth (And we would be able to talk with Arceus)

Meowth: Just imagine how happy our boss would be.

Boss fantasy...

Meowth: (Voice only) When he wants to ask something Arceus, he would:

Giovanni: Hey Pokemon god, what should I do to catch a legendary Pokemon other than you?

Snorunt: Snorunt (Use a master ball)

Meowth (Voice only): The boss would be very proud.

End of boss fantasy...

Caterpie: Hey, we heard that.

Weedle: She won't be part of your evil team.

Meowth: Shut up!

Wobbuffet: (Behind a rock) We will capture her.

Jessie: Wobbuffet (Shut up you!)

Back to the cave:

Articuno: It's unbelievable.

Slowking: You can speak to Arceus!

Snorunt: Really?

Suddenly she heard Arceus's voice again.

Arceus (Voice only): Find a way to save the Shamouti islands. Call the god of the skies.

Snorunt: Stay here. Wait for me, I'll go outside.

Pikachu: Are you crazy? Groudon and Kyogre may kill you.

Snorunt: It's me or you, I need to call Rayquaza.

Snorunt ran out of the cave.

Jigglypuff: If your are squished by a rock or if you are hit by a wave, I will dedicate you this fan fiction.

Clefairy: Fool, you broke the fourth wall, we aren't even in a fan fiction.

Pikachu: Good luck.

Meanwhile, outside of the cave.

Groudon: Prepare to be squished by the power of the ground!

Kyogre: Prepare to be eroded by the power of the sea.

Both: (Growl)

Zapdos: We are done for.

Moltres: It's over.

Snorunt: Eh!

Arceus (Voice only (In Snorunt's mind): You can do it. Your friends are counting with you.

Mew: Ahhh! I don't want to see! (Hugs a rock)

Snorunt: (Sigh) For the power of the time and space, I need to call you: Rayquaza!

Suddenly, the clouds were removed from the sky. Rayquaza emerged from them. He emited a very loud growl.

Snorunt: My ears!

Arceus (Voice only) (In her mind): Enter in the cave.

She entered in the cave.

Jigglypuff: Somebody please end this noise.

The noise finally stopped.

Rayquaza: You two must stop and return to Hoenn.

Groudon and Kyogre: (Sigh) Yes sir.

They closed their eyes and Mew came out of the cave to teleport them back to Hoenn. Once they arrived there they returned to their lairs and came back to their deep dream.

Near the shrine.

Caterpie: (Smiles) Is over.

Weedle: We are alive.

Meowth: Meowth (It's time to start our plan)

Jessie: Wobbuffet (Operation capture of the little runt, starts)

James: Meowth (Exellent plan)

Pikachu: Phew, thanks to god we are alive.

The other two legendary birds came to the ice island to say thanks.

Articuno: Thank you Snorunt, you saved the Shamouti islansds.

Zapdos: We are very proud of you

Moltres: Together you will save the Pokemon world.

Slowking: Look at the leaf.

The leaf changed it's text.

Mew: What does it says?

Lucario: It says: Step 3: Go to the ruins of alph.

Mew: It's time to use psychic.

Jigglypuff: Could you at least use teleport instead of psychic?

Mew: Oops, sorry, I sometimes choose the wrong move. Teleport!

As they were teleported to Johto, Artic uno said her farewell with Slowking as the other birds returned to their islands. What goes next with the Unown?


	15. Ruins of panic

Once they arrived to Johto, our heroes decided to walk to the ruins of alph.

Clefairy: Oh! I'm really hungry.

Pikachu: That's impossible, you just ate.

Clefairy: Yeah but...

Clefairy sniffed a delicious smell.

Clefairy: Huh? Hamburgers.

She saw a Teddiursa eatinga a slice of meat with two breads.

Teddiursa: (Munch) This is one delicious hamburger.

Clefairy: Oooohh ooooh.

She ran in zig-zag to that Teddiursa.

Clefairy: I count of meal.

She took the hamburger from that poor Teddiursa and ate it.

Clefairy: Yup, that was my favourite.

Pikachu: That wasn't nice.

Teddiursa: (Starts crying) Waaahhh Mama bear I want my mommy.

Suddenly, his mother came directly.

Ursaring: Who dares steal a burger from my child? I'll toast your bones!

Clefairy: Aaaaahhh!

She was sent flying in the air by that Ursaring.

Clefairy: Would've passed the aftertaste.

Jigglypuff: (Laughs) Take that!

Teddiursa: Eh, thanks for defending me-

Jigglypuff: And you are such a small and weak-

She was interrupted by Mew's psychic powers.

Mew: You and Clefairy must make peace. You are getting more aggressive than Tornadus.

Lucario: I agree with Mew, your fights are going too far.

Snorunt: I can sense that Clefairy landed someplace near the ruins of alph. And the Unown are angry.

Pikachu: Really? How?

Snorunt: I think that was our leader, the Pokemon I am connected with.

Teddiursa: Wow.

Ursaring: Forgive me if I got too violent. I was turned in a human and I am angry.

Teddiursa: It's terrible.

Snorunt: Don't worry, everyone is passing through this problem.

Meanwhile, in the ruins of alph.

Clefairy: (Falling through the airs) Aaaauauhhhhoooohhh.

She crashed in the rooftop of the ruins.

Clefairy: (Dazed) Ow my head.

Unown (Letter W): Who dares interrupting our rest?

Unown (Letter H): He or she must be crazy.

Clefairy: Aaaahh! Who are you?

Unown (Letter F): For your condition, we are...

Unown (Letter T) (Various): The Unoooooowwwwwwnnn.

Clefairy: Alright, this is getting weird.

In to violet city.

Pikachu: Hello? Anybody here?

Jigglypuff: Remember Mew's flashback? She said that several Pokemon and humans were dispersed randomly in the world.

Lucario: The may have got lost in the other cities or in the other regions.

Snorunt: I am scared.

Wynaut: Why not.

Pikachu: Ack! Who are you?

Wynaut: My name is Wynaut, have you seen Wyatt?

Snorunt: Wyatt? Who is Wyatt?

Wynaut: My trainer.

Snorunt: Let me do something.

She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together.

Snorunt: For the power of the 18 elemental types, I have to ask you: Arceus.

Wynaut: What is she doing?

Jigglypuff: Speaking with Arceus with her mind.

In Snorunt's mind.

Snorunt: Arceus, a Pokemon lost his trainer and he wants to find him. Where is him?

Arceus: He is trapped in the ruins of alph, other trainers including Yuri are trapped there. You must go there as soon as possible.

Snorunt: Thanks.

She opened her eyes and released her hands.

Wynaut: (Eyes open and mouth open in surprise)

Snorunt: Wynaut?

Wynaut: (Nervous) Since when you have a Symbiosis with Arceus?

Snorunt: I don't know.

The night fell and the moon was shown in the sky with it's beautiful glow while Clefairy was part of an interview with the Unown.

Unown (Letter A): And your friend can talk with our leader, right?

Clefairy: Yes but-

Unown (Letter T): Tell us more about her.

Clefairy. Alright, she had her parents stolen by Darkrai.

Suddenly, somebody broke the wall. They were no other than Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Lucario, Mew and Wynaut.

Pikachu: Release her!

Unown (Letter D): Do you dare to find the secret code to open this door?

Snorunt: Is SHUPPET.

The door opened.

Unown (Letter H): How did you find the secret code?

Snorunt: It's written in the wall. It says 'SHUPPET was here'

Mew: Wait, Shuppet was here?

Clefairy: That doesn't matters now, who is behind the door.

?: PIKAAAAA (HELLLP)

Pikachu got worried, he looked behind the door. Behind it, he found Ash, Yuri, Brock, Misty, Iris, Cilan, May, Max, Dawn, Jessie, James and Wyatt (Turned in a Wynaut)

Wyatt: Wy Wynaut (Why? Why to me?)

Pikachu: GOSH.

Ash: PIKA (Pikachu, help us)

But for his surprise, somebody else was with them. A shiny Gyarados.

Wynaut: Hey Pika-

But he saw the red Gyarados and got shocked.

Wynaut: RED RED RED RED RED GYARADOS?

Nobody un the group knew who was him for those times.

Snorunt was so glad to see her trainer safe and sound.

Snorunt: Yuri! I am so happy to see you!

She ran directly to the Snorunt that was Yuri (Or so it seems)

But before she could touch her, Arceus used his voice to warn Snorunt about danger.

Arceus: Don't pick up her, she is not the real Yuri. Is a trap made by the Unown.

Snorunt obviously herd that. She saw that Pikachu was about to touch the fake Ash trying to save him.

Snorunt: Pikachu nooo!

Too late, Pikachu touched the fake Ash which suddenly vanished with all the other fake trainers.

Pikachu: ASH

Wynaut: Wyatt!

The lights went off.

Mew: I am scared.

Lucario: Don't worry, I am with you.

Clefairy: Is this a romance or what?

Jigglypuff: Shut up, they need some time alone even in the darkness.

Suddenly: The lights went back. This time everyone was in rock platforms.

Unown (Letter H): Hmph, you fell in our trap.

Unown (Letter N): Now you will pass a hard test.

Unown (Letter A): As you can see, we will ask you at least 5 questions; If your answer is correct, you will be saved from death but if your answer is the wrong one, the platform will break in pieces and you will fall to the abyss; If everyone is saved, we will return your friends.

Eevee: Uh oh.

Pikachu: Eevee? What are you doing here?

Eevee: I arrived 5 minutes ago. I was playing outside with my friends to celebrate the end of the storm when I accindently fell down to a hole.

Staryu and Starmie: HELP USS!

Jigglypuff: Staryu and Starmie? Weren't you staying in the Shamouti islands.

Staryu: Yes but we stayed there too long and the ice bird used her substitute powers to send us back to Kanto.

Starmie: But the substitute vanished and we fell down and landed here.

Clefairy: That explains the hole in the rooftop.

Snorunt: Arceus says that he saw her too tired to continue controlling that substitute.

Pikachu: Just one thing to say, HELP!

Oh holly stars, now our heroes need to pass a hard test or they won't see their friends anymore or even worse, falling to an abyss and never return. Are you nervous? I think that the answer is yes. Pikachu,


	16. Shuppet's evil plans

I got the feeling that this is getting ugly. That abyss was extremely deep. Let's start with this chapter and solve this mystery as soon as possible.

Unown (Letter P): Pikachu: Who is the first pseudo-legendary Pokémon registered in the national Pokedex?

Pikachu: Dragonite.

Unown (Letter W): Wrong, the answer is Dratini.

Snorunt: Hey that is cheating.

Suddenly, she heard Arceus again.

Arceus: The Unown are very tricky and crafty, so be careful.

Snorunt: Alright, this is getting dangerous.

Unown (Letter J): Jigglypuff: Who is the evolution of Arbok?

Jigglypuff: Nobody. Arbok is the final form of Ekans just like Furret is the final form of Sentret, Cherrim is the final form of Cherubi, Lopunny is the final form of Buneary, Lanturn is the final form of Chinchou , Lucario is the final form of Riolu, Ledian is the final form of Ledyba and Musharna is the final form of Munna.

Unown (Letter E): Error. The evolution of Arbok is Seviper.

Snorunt: (Rage) Are you crazy? Seviper does not evolve.

Unown (Letter L): Lucario, Who sacrificed his life to save the tree of the beginning?

Lucario: The answer is Sir Aaron.

Unown (Letter S): So this is.. Correct? Aagh, you are safe.

One of the Unown floated to Lucario picking him up and releasing him outside.

Clefairy: Eh, how did you preserve you powers?

Unown (Letter O): Only our levitation ability, We have a connection to legendary Pokémon.

Unown (Letter M): Mew, who sacrificed himself again 1000 years later?

Mew: He was Sir Aaron's Lucario.

Unown (Letter O): Ouuff, you are right too, go away.

Mew floated out of the ruins.

Unown (Letter C): Clefairy, Which type are you.

Clefairy: Normal.

Unown (Letter S): So wrong. You are fairy type.

Snorunt: Ough I can't believe this.

Unown (Letter S): Snorunt, who is the one that kidnaped your parents sometime ago?

Snorunt: Darkrai.

Unown (Letter W): Widely wrong, the answer is Obscu.

Unown (Letter C): Close your mouth!.

Unown (Letter W): Well, so sorry.

Snorunt started to think that she was wrong all this time and her parents weren't stolen by Darkrai.

Unown (Letter E) Eevee, how many evolutions do you have.

Eevee: 8.

Unown (Letter N): No, you have 9 evolutions including you.

Snorunt: If Arceus were here, he would use judgment over you.

Unown (Letter S): Staryu and Starmie, how do you evolve?

Both: By a water stone.

Unown (Letter R): Rattatas, you are right. Y, take them away.

Unown (Letter Y): Yes sir.

The Y Unown withdrew Staryu and Starmie and she released them outside the ruins.

Unown (Letter W): Wynaut, which incense do a female Wobbuffet needs for breeding a Wynaut?

Wynaut: Lax incense.

Unown (Letter T): Totally wrong, that incense is for Munchlax.

Snorunt: ENOUGH! YOU ARE THE MOST TRICKY POKEMON I EVER SAW!

Unown (Letter H): HOW DARE YOU? Goodbye.

The platform where she was standing began to collapse.

Suddenly, somebody used a bubble beam over the Unown.

?: She has all the reason, you just use your crafty tactics to make them lose without any reason.

Snorunt: Somebody help me please.

Mew: Don't worry I'll help you.

Mew tried to use psychic but the ruins appeared to have a force that blocked it.

Snorunt: This is the end.

Lucario: Snorunt, look behind you.

What an odd surprise, Suicune was near the entrance of the ruins.

Suicune: Celebi, please save her life.

Celebi was seen soaring the skies, flying directly to the ruins.

Celebi: Hey Snorunt, I am here to save you.

Once Celebi entered in the ruins picking up Snorunt and saving her life.

Unown (Letter S): So the crystal girl and the forest fairy are here right? All right, we give up.

Snorunt: Why did you want to make us lose?

Unown (Letter B): Because we didn't want you to disturb our peace because we need to do a plan to stop Shuppet.

Pikachu: Shuppet?

Unown (Letter W): We captured your friends because they can use their new powers to protect the ruins.

Unown (Letter L): Look behind the door (Opens a door), Pikachu will use thunderbolt in case of Shuppet coming here. Skitty would use her meow for the alarm

Pikachu: Ash?

Unown (Letter S): Snorunt would freeze the entrance to avoid the enemy to enter in the ruins. With help of Piplup of course. Wynaut and Ralts would use psychic to remove the ice.

Snorunt: Yuri?

Unown (Letter Z): Zubat and Togetic would fly in the air finding the enemy. And Axew, Pansage and this Red Gyarados would scare away Shuppet.

Suicune: About that Shuppet, he wants to kill Arceus.

Everyone: Kill Arceus?

Celebi: Yes, he wants to kill him because he wants to steal his life plates.

Snorunt: (Begins to cry): I can't believe this, I feel weird.

Meanwhile upside the ruins, Brock and Misty were looking outside the ruins if the evil Shuppet was outside. Suddenly they saw something.

Shuppet (Singing): I am about to kill Arceus and I am going to steal his plates.

Brock: Zubat Zubat Zubat Zubat (WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING)

Misty: Togetic Togetic Togetic (Shuppet Shuppet Shuppet)

May: Skitty (Ash, use Thunderbolt)

Ash: Pika-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU (Thunder-BOLT)

May: SKITTYYYYYYYYY.

Pikachu: Oh no, is Shuppet.

Snorunt: SNOORUUUNT (Ice beam!)

Dawn: PIIPPPLLUUUPUPUPUPUP (ICE BEAM)

Both froze the entrance.

Celebi: Why? Why a simple Pokémon wants to kill the one that created his world?

Shuppet: (Singing) About to kill Arceus and to steal his life plates.

Suddenly, the red Gyarados came and wrapped him up.

Shuppet: Hey, you'd better let me go.

Meanwhile, in the world of time and space.

?: There is him, is the man who is sleeping standing between these clusters of stars. He is wearing a beautiful golden arch. Duskull, Honedge, Houndour, capture him.

Duskull, Honedge and Houndour: Yes sir.

The three Pokémon surrounded Arceus and threw ropes to him, trapping him.

Arceus: (Wakes up) (Scream)

Back to the ruins of alph.

Snorunt felt what was happening in that world. That caused her to suffer a headache.

Snorunt: Ack (Trembles)

Suicune: Snorunt? What's going on?

Snorunt: Somebody captured Arceus.

Everyone: (Gasp)

There is no doubt about it, danger lurks in the dark.


	17. The truth

Yes, I decided to change the title for a better one, don't worry this is the only time this happens. Let's continue with the story. Shuppet was still wrapped up by the red Gyarados.

Celebi: Alright traitor puppet, how do you plan to kill our leader?

Shuppet: Okay okay, I confess. There is someone you shouldn't mention its name.

Wynaut: How does it looks like?

Shuppet: A simple but huge dark cloud. Many trainers tried to capture it, however. Is not a real Pokémon.

Eevee: Eh, Mew told me it was a Pokémon.

Mew: Sorry, I was wrong. It is an Ex-Pokémon.

Celebi: Okay. I am literally confused.

Shuppet: I am it's servant. It told me to look for the right time to mention the unmentionable name. It also captured Arceus.

Snorunt: I am going to make him pay the price for hurting our leader.

Shuppet: It will tell me when to say the name. When that happens, the endoftheworld berry will bloom.

Suicune: Just as I suspected.

Shuppet: This world would be destroyed in 7 days. In the first day, some asteroids would try to crash in this world. Then, Arceus would fly direct to the asteroids stopping them and BOOOOOOOM! Rest in peace: Arceus. After that, we will steal his life plates and we will be rulers of the universe. (Evil laugh)

Snorunt: Shuppet, I won't allow you to hurt him.

Shuppet: Too late, sayonara fools.

Shuppet vanished in the air again.

Suicune: Remember, if Arceus tries to stop an asteroid, he will die.

Axew: Xewewaxew (Please find my dear Axew)

Red Gyarados: (Roar) (Nobody of us would allow that)

Wynaut grabbed a sharp stone and used it to cut a small piece of Suicune's hair. However she noticed it.

Suicune: Hey, how dare you?

Wynaut: Sorry, I just wanted it for my trainer.

Wyatt: Wynaut (Thanks Wynaut)

Wynaut: Please listen to me.

Flashback...

Wynaut (Voice only): My trainer and me are obsessed for the legendary pokemon, we collect parts of them

Flashback interrupted...

Jigglypuff: PARTS? LIKE ARMS AND LEGS?

Wynaut: What? NO. Feathers, hair, scales and gars. We would never steal vital pieces.

Wynaut tied up the piece of hair and saved it in his left pocket.

Wynaut: With this piece of Suicune's hair, the collection is almost complete. Now we just need a part of Arceus and the collection will be complete.

Starmie: But how? Arceus does not have hair, feathers or scales and his feet don't have gars or nails.

Wynaut: I was saving it for the great finale.

He withdrew a small glass pot from his pocket.

Wynaut: I have planned to put Arceus's tears in this pot. Its said that Pokémon tears are full of life.

Jigglypuff: Hey look at the leaf.

The fourth step was written in the leaf.

Mew: Lucario, what does it says?

Lucario: It says, Step 4: Go to the lost tower in Sinnoh.

Snorunt: The lost tower? I am scared.

She was afraid of graveyards.

Suddenly, everything turned dark. Nobody could see anything.

Eevee: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH. HELP.

?: (Evil laugh)

Dawn: Piplup? (Who is there?)

Ash: Pikachu (I don't know)

The lights went back but...

Celebi: (Gasp), Suicune, your crystal tiara is gone.

Suicune: (Gasp) Somebody stole it.

The lights went off again and returned again. This time Celebi lost her wings and she fell to the ground.

Celebi: My wings!

Lucario: I got the feeling that somebody is stealing parts of legendary Pokémon.

The incident repeated, Mew lost her tail.

Mew: AHHH My tail.

Staryu: Wait a second, Wynaut said that he collects parts of legendary Pokémon, Right?

Clefairy: But not living things.

Pikachu: Is a mystery to solve.

Ash: Pikachu pika pika pi (We are going to solve this mystery, I am Ash Ketchum from pallet town and I am not a coward)

Snorunt: And what we will do now?

Meanwhile at the lost tower, Phione left the temple of the sea without permission of her mother. Despite keeping her powers, she wasn't fully recognized as a legendary Pokémon since she was in training. She is very naughty and curious.

Phione: Now I am going to prove my mother that I can be a legendary too.

Flashback...

Phione was still in her room looking at the window thinking of a plan to be an official legendary. She was one of the youngest legendary Pokémon alongside Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Manaphy, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Shaymin, Victini, Keldeo and Meloetta. However, she was the youngest of them all.

Phione: What should I do? Perhaps saving the life of another legendary?

Manaphy was outside of her daughter's room. She was worried about the situation.

Gorebyss (Voice only): Manaphy, Manaphy. Please open the door.

Manaphy: Wait, here I come.

She opened the door allowing Gorebyss to enter.

Gorebyss: I am finally here. I needed to ask Kyogre for help to reach there. Otherwise I would have drowned.

Manaphy: Phione, we have a visit.

Phione ran downstairs to see Gorebyss in the entrance.

Gorebyss: I have terrible news, Arceus was kidnapped.

Manaphy: Our leader was captured? Phione, please stay here. I will prepare to find Arceus.

Phione: But mom? Why I can't go to the rescue mission with you?

Manaphy: Because you are still too young.

Gorebyss: Sorry Phione but you still need to grow a little more. Please obey your mother. Kyogre, can you help me?

Kyogre appeared diving from almost far away and she grabbed Gorebyss.

Phione: Didn't you hear that Arceus was kidnapped.

Kyogre: I already knew it, I was sleeping in the seabed when I felt something weird in my arm, I opened my eyes and saw a mysterious dark cloud, I followed it to the surface and I saw a gang of mysterious Pokémon following a dark cloud with Arceus unconscious attached to a log. I met a Gorebyss near the sea which saw all that, she wanted to warn you and your mother. I needed to help her to reach here since she was turned in a human and she can't breath underwater.

Manaphy: It's time to warn the other legendary Pokémon.

Phione: Please I want go.

Kyogre: Please listen to your mother. Your are still an apprentice. You can't go.

Phione: (A tear rolls down from her eye) It's not fair.

Kyogre: We have to go.

Gorebyss: Goodbye Manaphy.

Kyogre used dive and she alongside Gorebyss were sent with blinding speed to the surface.

Manaphy: Understand me Phione, one day you will be a legendary. Please go to your room and wait for me until we save our leader.

Manaphy left the temple as well as her daughter. Howerver, Phione went to the library and grabbed a book called _About legendary Pokemon_, she read the book and she left the temple disobeying her mother.

End of the flashback...

Phione: My mother and the other legendary Pokémon will be proud.

Phione disobeyed her mother, parts of legendary Pokémon were stolen and Arceus is at risk to die. How can this get worse?


	18. The broken promise

The naughty Phione is near the spot where Arceus is trapped and the others are still in the ruins of alph. Meanwhile inside the lost tower.

?: (Evil laugh)

In the highest floor of the tower, the unmentionable creature had an evil plan. It was in company of Shuppet, Honedge, Skrelp, Houndour, Duskull, Mismagius, Litwick, Gengar and Murkrow.

Murkrow: The password is HAIL GIOVANNI.

Honedge: (Facepalm) This is the 46th time you say this.

Duskull: Let's review the plan.

-Wait for the switch berry to bloom, done.

-Feed an ingenuous Ice-type Pokémon with the berry to turn everyone in humans, done.

-Spend a prank to the legendary birds ''Just for fun'', done.

-Capture Arceus, done.

-Build this machine, done.

-Stealing parts of legendary Pokémon to use them as fuel for the machine, done

-Mentioning The unmentionable name, has yet to be done.

-Killing Arceus and stealing his life plates, has yet to be done.

-Rule over the universe, has yet to be done.

Houndour: Let's speak with our prisoners. Hey you two, Glalie and Froslass.

Glalie: Release us or you will suffer our rage.

Froslass: Please listen to my husband.

?: You daughter will never find you, she thinks that Darkrai captured you when the responsible was myself.

Mismagius: Hey you little Pichu, remember when your adoptive family found you near the Pokemon tower?. Oh yes, you can't talk. You are a baby.

Pichu: (Desesperate cry)

Pichu was a little baby that born in Saffron city. Saddly, when he and his parents were visiting the Lavander town when he was still days young, both Raichu parents died due to the poison gas of a Gastly!. They were buried in the Pokemon tower alongside the Marowak mother. Pichu was left alone, crying. Afortunally, Clefairy found him in the tower and she and her family took a lot of care of him. Unfortunately, the unmentionable villan came in disguise of Darkrai and he was kidnapped.

Murkrow: And What we have there. Two Of the legendary beasts.

Both Legendary Pokemon: You are the most evil Pokemon.

Murkrow: Ha! Your sister isn't coming. That feeble doesn't know that you are there.

Shuppet: And What we have in our hands? Lord Arceus is unconscious in that tree trunk, right? (Claps) Now let's disattatch him.

Litwick: Yes Shuppet.

Despite Litwick didn't have the flame of her head, she pulled the headstone of a tomb and threw it to the floor smashing it into pieces. She grabbed two of the pieces and rubbed them to create fire. She dropped the fiery rocks to the rest of the pieces incrementing the fire as well.

Shuppet: Fire? AAAAHHHH. Litwick, I said you to disatatch this powerful Pokemon, not to burn him.

Litwick: Keep calm. Just look.

Litwich went downstairs and went outside of the tower to grab a stick from the floor and go back to the room where her group was. The fire was still here, she burned a point of the stick and it was put on fire. The used the fiery stick to burn carefully the ropes that attached Arceus to the tree log without harming him. He fell down but Shuppet carried him. She threw the stick to the rest of the fire.

Litwick: See?

Mismagius: Yes, Skrelp shut down the fire.

Skrelp: Alright. But how can I shut down the fire without my powers? Oh I know, with the Phione that is alongside me.

Skrelp grabbed Phione and he put her near the fire. She felt scared.

Phione: Fire? I better end with it. Water Pulse!

Phione used her water pulse shutting down the fire.

Skrelp: Ready. The fire is off.

Litwick: (Mouth open) Phione?

Phione: Ack! They found me.

Raikou: Phione, you can't leave the temple of the sea without permission.

Shuppet: Manaphy's daughter? What are you doing here.

Phione: I came to rescue Arceus.

Shuppet: (Laughs) The youngest legendary Pokemon will save the eldest legendary Pokemon. You are like 5 years old and your leader is like 37 years old, in Pokemon age of course.

Phione: Just let those poor prisoners go away.

Duskull: Never!

?: We will get all of Arceus's mystic powers.

Arceus was still unconscious in the floor.

Phione: AAAHHH!

Back to the ruins of alph.

Pikachu: Don't worry, we will find the answer of this mystery. Ash, do you want to come with us?

Ash: Pika Pikachu (I think he want's me to come with him. But I need to stay in the ruins of alph)

Ash moved his head side to side in negation much for Pikachu's dismay.

Unown (Letter O): Okay, you can go with them. We may release these other Pokemon too and take care of the ruins of alph by ourselves. Right Lance?

Lance was actually the red Gyarados that was taking care of the ruins.

Wynaut: Lance? The Johto league champion? You are lucky to be turned in a Shiny Pokemon.

Wyatt: Wynaut (Hey, can Wynaut and me go home)

Wynaut: We want to get back home, we live in violet city.

Unown (Letter Y): You can go to your home if you want.

Wynaut was so glad to hear those words, he grabbed his trainer and said his farewells before leaving. All the Unown entered in the ruins being able to rest peacefully again.

Staryu: We must go to the lost tower as soon as possible.

Eevee: This is urgent and obligatory.

Snorunt: But I am afraid. Graveyards are scary.

Celebi: But if you don't go, we will stay like this forever.

Suicune: You can do it.

Mew: Let's go!

Mew teleported herself and all of her friends to Sinnoh, where the lost tower was. However, Snorunt was still scared.

Meanwhile, in the Lake verity.

Mesprit was trying to sleep; however, that was hard since her two siblings were yelling outside.

Uxie: Mesprit, please listen. We have an emergency!

Azelf: Wake up, somebody spent us a prank!

Mesprit was getting upset.

Mesprit: Shut up! Let me sleep!


End file.
